A New World
by Ripper Dog
Summary: The world is in chaos, it has been since the incident 200 years ago. Now there is someone new, but starnge things have started to happen that has each and every country on edge. Will they be able to piece this puzzle together before it's too late? REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The world had been in chaos for almost 200 years now. So many countries had been destroyed and then re-built. So many of the people killed until there were only 2 million people were left living on it, very small compared to all those years ago. There were still smaller countries existing but a line had been drawn between east and west. America and Canada existed with their same borders but both held much more territory, European countries scrambled to gain as much land as possible, Russia now ruled most of the Middle East, and China and Japan shared the rest of the eastern half of the world.

No country trusted another since that one incident that still haunted them all, though most of the population had forgotten the terrible event. That which set off all this destruction and chaos in the world. Almost 200 years ago, when peace had almost finally been achieved, there had been a mechanical error in the system and three nuclear bombs, once abandoned, were reactivated and sent flying. The bombs exploded in highly populated and industrial areas; one between the Middle East and East, One in the center of Europe and the final one at the center of the Canadian-American border. The nuclear effects reached all around the globe and affected many.

Millions had died instantly while most died slowly and over time. Most of the two million survivors had hidden underground in safe houses that had been specially built. They had remained unaffected during the 10 years the poisonous gases had swarmed the Earth. A small percentage of people however had not been able to get to such houses and had been exposed to the after-effects of the bombs. Some died but a large portion of those people survived and, eventually, mutated so that their bodies would be able to handle such harmful poisons. Many of them took on animalistic traits and features, some simply changed color or form (sometimes both), and some simply looked regular but had subtle changes in them.

The people who had mutated were shunned from the rest. They were hated for their being different despite the fact that it was not their fault. The group collected itself in a small territory given to them by Russia so they could settle in and stay away from the rest of the world. Those people gratefully took the land and stayed there, migrating from place to place. They never belonged to a country but neither were they a country of their own, at least, not until the last 50 years.

The mutated peoples had been relatively happy until the other countries began to fear them once more because of their growing numbers. A massacre took place and only 700 or so of them had survived it through hiding. Those who'd survived took a small portion of that land given to them and settled there in secret. They formed a government and eventually came to the agreement that they needed a permanent home, a permanent government, and military. After 20 years of struggle a new and unsteady country was born. It had no name, was small (almost the size of only three cities) and its boundaries were marked by a river, rock, tree and mountain. It was not the most efficient but it managed to survive 30 years.

The other surviving countries did not recognize it as a country until they had almost reached the end of its 30 years. The people had not yet given their country a name and thus it had been given one at the second world meeting for over 200 years. Although the other countries and their people were slightly uneasy at the thought of there being an entire country of those mutations, they realized that the slowly expanding territory was now strong enough to be recognized as one of them. It was then named Liahn and its people the Linians.


	2. Chapter 1

AMERICA:

America stood in a small room that was crumbling along with the rest of the old building. Around it were several burned and barely recognizable pictures, objects, posters, and many more things. He averted his gaze from the objects and stared at the charred floor beneath his feet. His heart always hurt when he came here. Even after almost 200 years or so, it had never stopped hurting. Would it always be like this for him? He sat on the ground, tears starting to fill the corners of his eyes. It wasn't fair, they had been so close and then… He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, burying his face in his knees.

He ran a trembling hand through his blonde hair and went to fix his glasses but stopped. "That's right…" He closed his eyes tightly as the memories came flooding back to him. He had no more need for those glasses. Texas was gone; almost every single state of his was gone. Delaware, Pennsylvania, Oregon, New Mexico, Ohio, Maine, and a small part of California were all that was left of his once great country. But even they, they who had once loved him so greatly, no longer trusted him. He felt so alone, so isolated. Not even his twin, Canada, spoke with him unless if it were at one of the now rare world meetings. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He looked up, his blue eyes flooded with tears, and stared at an old World War 2 picture of his in black and white. He and the other allies stood happily, enjoying themselves and their semi carefree natures at the time. Not anymore. Nothing would be like that anymore.

Even after all this time he was still not accustomed to it, he detested it; this sense that it was every nation for himself. In fact, there were only a few significant ones left. He ruled all of South and Central America, what was left of it, plus his own country. Canada ruled everything north of his border. The European countries were in chaos except for England who was isolated and ruled all of the U.K. while only the Italian brothers kept to themselves and did not squabble over territories. Russia ruled his own original land plus all of the Middle East while China and Japan had come to an agreement to share what was left, the East and Asian countries. Meanwhile, now they had a new nation to worry about as well. He'd been given territory at the very edge of Russia's and was quickly beginning to expand, although Russia did not see him as a threat. In fact the small nation was hated for both his and his peoples' appearance. They were different and all creatures on Earth, people feared anything different from them. It was apparent throughout history, he thought, and could be found even in the animals' behaviors.

He gave a half-hearted chuckle and turned to leave. He really had to stop coming here so often, it was going to put him in a mental hospital one day. He zipped up his old jacket and stepped out into the cold winter air. It still smelled horribly as the old buildings of D.C. decayed and fell. He looked up at the cloudy, gray sky and remembered the feel of the sun on his skin. He hadn't seen the bright yellow ball for so long and he missed it terribly. He stared at the ground and headed west, to the center of the nation, where he had relocated all of his surviving states and their residents. He sighed, it was once again time to face their dagger-like glares and their cruel whispers.

-----------

N. ITALY:

Both brothers sat still on the couch of their new home. In front of them were several of their people coming to talk to both about the state of the country. Romano listened with an angry expression while Venecciano did the same but with a more worried one. It had been like this, almost every day, since that new country had been formed in Russia's land. Romano had stopped truly listening to the complaints since they were all the same. Venecciano on the other hand continued to listen with as much interest as he could muster.

After about two hours of that, Romano had left as quickly as possible without a word to his brother. He had most likely gone off to see Spain, or at least what was left of it. Spain was barely a country any longer, he looked more like a territory and with the large amounts of his people dying every day, it was clear he would not last much longer. That sole fact hurt Romano and he refused to believe the truth. Italy sighed as he leaned back against the couch, taking his first real rest in a very long time. He missed those times back then, when he had been friends with almost every country, when there had been none of this tension, none of this fighting.

It had been a long time since he had changed. He remembered how he used to be, a silly pasta loving boy, but now he was none of that. He no longer cared much for his food as any at all was greatly welcomed, he was no longer a boy either. After what had happened, after a good percentage of his people had died, after he had been forced to fight to keep his country alive, he had become older in a sense. He no longer did silly things but instead planned military defenses, food rations, and many other things to help his people alongside his leader. No longer was he able to freely cross the Italian border into another country's territory, no longer could he be friends with Germany nor Japan. He missed those times, when he'd had so many friends and had been able to act the way he always had. When he knew that Germany would always back him up and Japan would be there and usually not understand what he said when he spoke nonsense too quickly.

He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. He let it out slowly and relaxed his entire body on the couch. Now that he thought about the other nations he remembered that the next world meeting would be held soon. "Was that this week or next?" He began to think about it when his thoughts were interrupted by a loud growling noise. He opened his eyes and looked around for the source before realizing it came from him. He grabbed his stomach and smiled sadly. "Everyone is a lot hungrier than I am. I can hold out and skip lunch. I'm not really that hungry." Even as he said it his stomach felt like it was doing little flips and it hurt. But he would hold it in for now. His people were starving on the streets right now as he tried desperately to fix up his nation.

It wasn't fair that his people had to suffer like this. Well, at least he knew what he would say at the meeting. All of his fields had been destroyed, his people were starving, and yet every time he asked for another's help they would deny him. But why? Why wouldn't any country help him? Not even America extended a hand; neither did his old friends Germany and Japan who were thriving at this point. It simply made no sense to him. In fact, it hurt him to know he was alone except for his brother. But then again, his brother had been at home less and less and spent more time with Spain. He actually hadn't a spoken a word directly to him for about five years. The only country he still spoke to was Spain, he trusted no one but Spain. He grumbled and re-positioned himself on the couch so he was lying down.

"Italy, come here we need to start planning." Italy grumbled and got to his feet. Alas, all chance of rest seemed to always leave him.

"Yes, coming!" He called back to his leader and went to the other room down the hall.

------

RUSSIA:

With an angry look in his purple eyes, Russia glared at China. Why did the nation always have to interfere whenever he tried to take land for himself? The smaller nation simply met his glare coldly. The snow fell mercilessly on both nations and, despite not saying anything, both were freezing. He took a step toward the new Russian-Chinese border and saw China's eyes glance down and his hand reach for a gun he now kept on him at all times. He sighed and stepped back. He did not have sufficient resources to fight off China, and then Japan since it was well known that both nations were allies.

"I'll back off for now, but you cannot stay stubborn forever." His voice was heavy with his people's fading Russian accent.

"I will stay stubborn for as long as I have to be, aru." China stated coldly back to him. How frustrating! This was starting to get on his nerves. Before he did something he knew he would regret, he turned around and walked back toward what was left of Moscow. As he walked he kicked up snow and glared at it in the same way an angry child would. He gripped the pipe at his side tightly. Somehow, he had never been able to forget it or leave it behind as he had done with most of his things after the bomb. As he neared his capital he slowed. Most of the countries under his rule resented him for conquering them.

Although his main focus had been his people, his leader had told him to go ahead and start gathering land. He couldn't possibly disobey his leader so he had taken a small army of the healthiest Russians he could find and set off conquering smaller countries at first and then bigger ones until he ruled most if not all of the Middle East. Now he was being asked to move farther east into Chinese territory but the nation refused to give up and insisted on fighting him for the land. What a bother.

As he neared the city he seemed to flip a switch inside of him. By the time he greeted one of his citizens he had his regular smiling face and happy eyes. He spoke with a few before entering his new home with his newest leader. Almost as soon as he had come inside the door he heard yelling. The yelling came from his leader who seemed to be furious for some reason. "Ivan, get in here this instant!" He obeyed and went into the room on the other side of the small house. He could hear the angered grumbling of his leader and finally he reached the closed door.

He knocked three times before he heard a low voice call out "come in" with anything but grace and politeness. His new leader was horrible and he hated the man but could do nothing about it. Almost all of the governments were horrible at the moment and everyone was struggling. But this man, if that is what he could be called, was nothing but a liar and a cheat. He almost always did the exact opposite of what he promised and then lied saying things would improve over time. His people loved him but Russia was sure the after effects of everything this man was doing would show up sooner than later.

He walked inside the room and stood in front of the desk at which his leader sat. He had a displeased look in his eyes as he glanced up at Ivan. "You know, Ivan, I am very much displeased with this. I thought I told you to suppress those Linians, not allow them to take Russian territory!" He swallowed hard, trying not to tell the man how much of an ass he was, but swallowed his pride and replied in a kind tone.

"Yes but we should not have to fear them. They owe Russia a debt now because Russia has given them land to live on. They would not dare to fight against us since I keep them surrounded by Russian territory." The leader's hand smacked the desk hard making Russia take a half step backward. He raised his hand and slapped Russia across his cheek. With wide eyes he touched the aching red handprint on his cheek.

"I don't care about that!"

---

CHINA:

China stalked off angrily after his confrontation with Russia. That country had become much too cocky lately and it was starting to get ton his nerves. One of these days he would show Russia how unwise it truly was to try and invade his territory. His brown eyes glanced down at the snowy ground and at the rather small footprints he made. He sighed and knew that an eventual fight with Russia was unavoidable. He continued to stare at the snow as he remembered the days when Russia and he had started to get along greatly, before the country had become so ambitious. More so than before, when he always expected everyone would become one with him.

A shudder passed through China's body as he remembered Russia's scary faces back then. He never used those creepy smiles, nor did that ominous aura surround him anymore. In fact, the country looked troubled for lack of a better word. Maybe his people were struggling? "What am I thinking, aru?" He shook his head quickly. Why should he worry about another country when he had his own problems to think of? He turned to head west and came into and old and destroyed town of his. It had been completely destroyed and he could barely recall its name anymore. He went right through it, not bothering to glance at the ruins. It would only hurt if he did, that was his reasoning for not visiting old cities and the mass burial sites he and his people had constructed for all those who had died in the bombing.

He continued walking until he came to a modest house. It was plain and made very badly out of wood but he refused to destroy it and make a better one. It had been his new house since he and his people had re-surfaced from their safe houses underground. He sat on the sheltered porch and began to wipe the snow off of him. He sighed and smiled as he looked up at the sky. No sun, just clouds. It made him sad to think that most of his people now did not know what the sun even looked like. He could remember its warmth and its kind rays heating the skin on his face. Well, at least his people were healthy, though a lot of them worried about being so close to the Linians. But then again, he feared them as well. They were becoming stronger and growing once more in numbers. He did not know how Russia could have them in his lands.

He lay down on the porch and let out a huge breath, watching as it turned white in the cold air and then disappeared. He let out a childish giggle as it did. He preferred living in his own world rather than having to face all the harshness of the real one. He would prefer it if everything were either simpler or back to the way they had been a little before 200 years ago. Oh well. At least there was one thing he could look forward to, the place where all the countries had to get along, even if it was for only a few hours. Speaking of which, he was going to be late if he did not hurry.

He rushed into his house and pulled out a new set of clothes and put them on quickly. Just as he was coming out of his room he heard a soft knock at the door accompanied by a familiar voice. "China-san are you ready yet? We must leave soon." He smiled. At least there was one country he could always count on to be his friend.

"Yes, aru." He said as he opened the door to see Japan. "Shall we go, aru? He walked out, closing the door behind him, and followed Japan. It was time for the next World Meeting.


	3. Chapter 2

CANADA:

Matthew sat in his little makeshift house in the re-built capital, Ottawa. He had just come back from visiting the two other cities, Montreal and Gatineau, which also held a lot of his people right now. He gave a small smile as the last child left his house. He knew the children here loved to hear stories about the times before the bomb and it made him happy to tell them. He felt, for once in a long time, at peace in his home. But it still made him sad to think about all of the people who had died. He had tried hard to separate the burial sites as much as possible and also to keep them as close to the cities the people had lived in as possible.

He got up from the chair he had been sitting in for the past hour and changed clothes. It was just about time to start heading over to France's place where the meeting was being held this time. His smile grew wider as he thought about this. He would finally, after all this time, be able to see his twin, America, and France. He gave a small chuckle, threw on a jacket, and walked outside. He cared so much for those two nations. Even now, after everything that had happened, he still cared for them the same amount. In fact he'd been extremely worried for both nations during the time he'd been trying to make things better for his people.

He hummed a song he thought he had forgotten a long time ago and began to walk to its beat. He closed his eyes and let the snow fall on him. Everything finally seemed to be settling down, well, at least on this side of the world it was. "I can't wait." He breathed the words making them almost a whisper, as if he were telling his country a secret.

After a bit of waiting he was finally in France. It looked nothing like how he remembered it. Everything was destroyed and in ruins. Even the Eiffel tower was bent and broken. If it had not been for him remembering where it was located he probably would not have recognized it. As he saw all of this he felt small tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes. It seemed that France still did not have everything under control. He wondered how the country was faring, especially with the constant wars. From the news he heard of the European countries, they were constantly fighting with one another. It made him somewhat glad that his neighbor was America, even though the nation seemed to want nothing to do with him now.

He stopped looking around and now stared at the snowy ground. He felt more tears in his eyes despite the fact that he had been so happy moments before. He wiped them away quickly with the back of his hand and watched his breath appear and disappear in the cold air. When he looked up he was standing just a few miles away from the dome building where the meeting was to be held. As he approached the building he tried to regain his happy composure. The last thing he wanted was to have America's and France's first impressions of him to be bad. He didn't want them to worry. They had their own concerns.

With that thought he put on a smile and, for now, held back the tears and sadness in his heart. He would be happy today even if no other country was. At least, if he were the only happy one then he wouldn't be invisible. His smile faltered a bit at the thought. "I hope I don't end up invisible again…" he muttered under his breath. As he pushed open the doors of the building he shook his head and smiled again. He could manage to hide his concerns. He always did so anyways.

* * *

FRANCE:

France was practically bouncing off the walls as he prepared the meeting room for the other countries. He stood at the head of the room counting the chairs. "Un, deux, troi, quatre, cinq…" he counted aloud for a bit before simply mouthing the words. He sighed and an exhausted smile spread over his face. Finally, the room was finished! And just in time too.

He spun around as he heard the door open and someone call out. "Are you here Francis?" France quickly took in a breath and released it. He had to look calm so that it didn't look like he would be an easy target.

"Oui! I'm in the room." He shouted back to the country. He heard the footsteps approach and looked back once they'd stopped. In the doorway stood a face he had not seen in so long. "Canada! How good to see you. You look well." He smiled and went over to hug the country. Canada hugged him back but then put on a worried expression.

"You look pale and sick. Are you okay France?" Canada looked and sounded so worried for him. He laughed and put on his best smile and pose as he spoke to reassure him.

"But of course I'm okay. I am France, the country of l'amour!" He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he spoke the last word and winked. Canada chuckled and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth but still shook with laughter. "See, if I can make you laugh then doesn't that mean I am perfectly well?" Canada nodded and took his hand away from his mouth. He watched Canada take his place somewhere near the center of the table and then he took his own right across from him. He leaned back and was finally able to relax for the first time that day.

It was silent for a bit when Canada shyly spoke up to fill the silence but also out of curiosity. "Wow Francis, you are brave." France looked up with a confused look in his eyes so Canada continued speaking. "I mean, if it were me holding the meeting I think I would be scared to have Russia, who I've heard has been gaining territories non-stop lately, but also to be hosting Liahn in here as well. I don't know how you can be so calm." France smiled at him leaving Canada to be the one with a confused expression now.

"I have better things to worry about other than an overly ambitious country and another who is much too young to realize what the consequences of his actions are." He lowered his eyes and spoke in a much softer voice now. "But, uh, can I tell you something?" Canada nodded but France hesitated before speaking again. "I really do worry about the Linians. They grow closer and closer to our countries with each new piece of land they gain. I fear that my people will have more to worry about than just the wars with the other European countries. In all honesty" a tired look entered France's formerly happy features "I don't think my people and I can hold out much longer. Everyone is tired and sick of the wars. And as I'm sure you could plainly see, I have had no time to fully reconstruct the country."

France sighed and Matthew looked at him with pitying eyes. "You shouldn't give up. I don't think I would like it if you were ruled by another and there were no more France." A smile formed on France's lips at the kind comment. "And honestly, I'm afraid of the Linians as well. Though, I suppose I have less to worry about since America and I are separated by an entire Ocean." France nodded.

"Merci, I feel much better." He smiled and then looked to the doorway as another country walked in. "Ah, England! I didn't think you would arrive so soon." He got up to his feet and gave England a very much rejected peck on the cheek. He heard Canada chuckle from the table while England grumbled loudly at his display of affection.

* * *

SPAIN:

Spain walked painfully with Romano at his side. They were both late for the meeting but it wasn't like he could rush in this condition. Romano constantly shot him worried glances or tried to help him. He knew Venecciano needed his brother and felt bad for occupying all of his time, especially since… No, he wouldn't think like that! He needed to be strong for his people. At least now at the meeting he could ask for help from one of the more stable countries.

Finally they were at the dome building in France where the meeting was being held. Romano helped him up the steps and then through the door. "Are you sure you're well enough to come here? I could have" Romano was cut off when Spain gave him a sad smile.

"I can handle it, Romano. I'm still strong enough to get around and I have to try and help my people. No quiero que mueran…" He spoke the last words in Spanish saying them in a whisper. He looked to the floor and then quickly raised his head, his bright smile back on his face. He tried to go as fast as he could. The meeting had probably already started.

When they reached the door to the room both were quickly greeted by a seated France. "Bonjour!" His eyes widened as he saw Spain and he swore all of the countries in the room had turned to stare at him. He looked down nervously and mumbled a hello to them. Romano helped him to a chair and sat in the one beside his. He looked up to see that everything had gotten uncomfortably silent with all eyes still on him. None could remember the last time they had seen Spain like this.

He met Venecciano's eyes, his kind and concerned eyes, and suddenly felt guilty. He looked rather thin and very tired. He felt bad for keeping his brother in such times as these. Then, his gaze was pulled from Romano's brother when a country shouted at him. "Spain, you're so thin! You look sick too." He looked over and saw it had been America who'd shouted and pointed out the obvious to the other countries. He saw the nation's gaze lower when he received grumbles of disapproval from all the others except of course Russia, who seemed to be eyeing him with curiosity, and Germany, who simply sat in his chair unmoving.

"I'm fine. Really I am, it's just a slight setback." Romano grit his teeth at Spain's lie so he decided to change the subject. "Um, so when will the meeting start?" With that a few other nations began to complain and it was England who spoke up.

"We will start once everyone is here!"

"Well then, who's missing?" Shouted Greece from the other end of the room.

"Who do you think?" asked America rhetorically.

"Liahn!" Chimed in Russia happily. Once the name was said a shudder passed through almost every nation, including Spain.

* * *

LIAHN:

Liahn sprinted across the ruins of France as he tried to make it on time to the meeting. It was his first time being invited and he was late! It was bad enough that everyone feared his people but now they would think every last one of them was a rude brat. He could see his breath as he gasped, reaching for oxygen, in the cold air. He stopped, looking around, until he found the huge domed building the meeting was supposed to be in. He hoped this was the right one! He had already walked into three buildings thinking each one had been the correct one.

Success! He almost shouted as he heard voices coming from one of the rooms. He paused and tried to compose himself quickly. He managed to slow his breathing and fix his chocolate colored hair. He smoothed out his outfit and finally took a moment to brush off all of the snow from his shoulders. His head snapped up when he heard Russia's voice clearly from the room when he said his name rather happily. They must be angry that he wasn't on time. Shyly he walked up to the door and knocked on it three times very softly. Almost immediately every pair of eyes turned to face him, most of which widened in horror at seeing the young nation walk into the room.

"You must b-be Liahn." He heard as one of the nations stood up and struggled to even say his name. He had shoulder length blonde hair and wore a rather flashy outfit. He nodded and the country motioned to a seat. "Here, you can sit there." He walked to the other end of the room and took his seat. All of the countries sitting beside him and opposite him scooted back in the chairs trying to be as far from him as possible. He sighed and let his head hit the table, hard, in frustration. Why were they being such idiots?

"Well then. Now that Liahn has decided to join us we might as well start the meeting. Is there something anyone would like to start it off with?" One country with large bushy brows spoke and then sat down quickly. He looked around and saw that every nation and country alike wore a sour expression and refused to speak. He blinked a few times and noticed that a few were staring at him. He looked shyly down at the table as the bushy browed nation spoke again. "Anyone at all?"

Now when he looked up he noticed a few glares. A switch seemed to go off in his head. He was sick of this, this silent game of stare at the weirdo! "Listen" he shouted while slamming both hands on the table and standing up to his full 5 feet four inches. "if you have a problem with my being here then SAY it! I can't stand sitting here and playing this game!" Everyone in the room turned to stare at him with wide eyes. He had been so shy and quiet when he'd walked in and now he started yelling all of a sudden. He looked each country in the eye and saw as they cringed, except Russia and Germany who simply glared back when his green eye and black eye met theirs.

"Why don't we all just calm down for a bit. This shouldn't turn into a fight." He turned to see a timid looking country stand and speak. He looked similar to the one sitting beside him except the one beside him looked more arrogant.

"Matthew is right. We should just calm down." The arrogant one chimed in, standing as well. Liahn sighed and sat back down, the angered look still plastered on his face. He simply stared down at the ground as a headache started to form over his black eye. This was going to be long and very tiresome, especially with the way things had started out.


	4. Chapter 3

JAPAN:

Japan walked beside China as they made their way back to the lands they owned. Neither spoke since both were still in shock from the meeting which had ended just less than an hour ago. Not even he could seem to comprehend everything that had happened, everything that had been said. Everything had been going fine until Germany had mentioned that. "'All of you are worthless and yet all of you are mine.'" He quoted the words Germany had said that he had been told just weeks prior to the meeting. It could be a lie, something he had made up to scare all of the nations into fleeing to him for protection. But the nation wasn't known to be a liar. He should know since he'd been allied with him several times and gotten to know Germany very well.

He looked at China, wanting to ask him his opinion but stopped when he saw the look of terror on the Nation's face. "What is it China-san?" He cocked his head to the side to further express his question. He didn't think he had ever seen such a look on the oblivious country's face. "China-san?" China turned toward him, his face pale.

"That phrase, aru. I know why it seemed familiar to me when Germany said it, aru." Japan had a confused expression on his face and China grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of his home. He was starting to get worried for the elder nation. Never had he looked so serious, and never had he looked so scared. It made him rather uneasy. Had quickened his pace until they were running and stopped once they had reached the porch of his house. China ran inside while he stayed out in the snow waiting.

When China came out he was holding a piece of paper in his shaking hand. Japan quickly grabbed it and began to read it over. His eyes scanned it quickly once, twice, three times. He shook his head and his eyes widened as he looked back at China. "When did you get this letter?" China looked at the ground, his brown eyes filling to the brim with tears.

"Around the same time Germany claimed to, aru." Around? What did he mean by around? He was tempted to ask but the elder nation's tears had spilled over. He didn't want to scare him anymore than he already was. Now he began to wonder if any other countries had received a letter or if it had just been those two. It would have been understandable if only one country had received a letter but two? That was not a coincidence, especially since both letters had the same words on them.

He grabbed China's shoulders softly and led the shaking nation inside his house. He put China on a beat up couch and placed a pillow below his head and a blanket over his body. China clutched the blanket tightly and all but buried himself in it. He was scared to death now because Germany had also gotten the same letter. Japan sat beside him and, rather awkwardly, pet his back trying to comfort him. After a while he stood up and made some tea. He handed a cup to China and drank one himself. He looked down at the tea and then spoke in a soft voice.

"China-san, I can't stay right now but if you need anything feel free to call. Or you can come over to my house if you want. You are gladly welcomed there. I will come back tomorrow to check on you. Alright?" China simply nodded. He felt guilty, having to leave him all alone but he had no other choice. His leader would get mad at him if he did not return today. He left the front door hesitantly but then walked out into the snow. Was this possibly connected with that country, Liahn? Or could it be something entirely different?

ENGLAND:

"What a hectic day this turned out to be." England sighed and flopped down onto a couch in his living room. He swore he'd gotten more exercise in that one meeting than he'd had in a week! He had been going back and forth in the room trying to get everything organized and all the countries back on task once Germany had spoken. He looked out the foggy window seeing the white blurs fall on the other side. It had begun to snow again. For a brief instance he began to wonder about France. Was he alright? He seemed to look pretty bad.

"W-what am I thinking about that twit for? I could care less what happens to him!" He shouted suddenly, coming to his feet and his face going beet red. He went over to a small fireplace and started it up. It had gotten cold and he didn't like it. He wasn't used to there being snow all day, all year and he had frankly grown quite tired of it. All it did was make the already horrible world mood even worse. He sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace and placed his hands near the flame to warm them up. "I wish I could just sit and watch the telly for a bit." He mumbled under his breath. He missed all the things he used to be able to do, such as that.

He groaned and lay down on the carpet trying to think. He turned on his side and used his hands as a pillow. He couldn't seem to think anymore. The meeting was invading his mind as were his worries about…. "NO!! Not again! Aaahh, get out of my mind you twit!" He shouted as he grabbed his head. Why did he keep worrying about that stupid nation? He had his own worries and had absolutely no time to think, even for a second, about the idiot. He hit the floor with his fist and sat up. Maybe something to drink would calm him down.

He rose to his feet, walked over to his kitchen, and began to make himself some Earl Grey tea. He poured himself a cup and sat in one of the wooden chairs. He seemed to relax almost immediately as the wonderful smell of the tea reached him. "This is exactly what I needed." He gave a small chuckle as he remembered when had tried to give America tea when he'd been just a child, a brand new nation. He took a sip of his tea and placed it on the counter as he went to grab a few biscuits to eat with it. He reached up into the cupboard, grabbed what he'd been looking for and went to go sit back down in his chair.

As he passed the kitchen window he turned and looked out. "Funny, I thought I saw something. Maybe it was Yosei trying to play tricks on me." He opened the window and in a frustrated yet playful tone he shouted out "Yosei! It's not nice to play tricks so stop it!" He promptly shut the window and sat back down in the chair. He pulled out a few biscuits and began to munch on them as he drank the Earl Grey. A wonderful combination! He closed his eyes and savored the taste of a great snack.

He shivered as a cold breeze ruffled his hair. "So cold…" he complained quietly. He munched on another biscuit as he tried to ignore the cold breeze. After a minute or so his eyes widened in sudden realization. "Wait, I didn't leave the window open!" He spun around, the chair and tea falling to the floor, and stared at the newly opened kitchen window. He rushed over and checked for anyone outside. No luck, whoever had opened it was gone. He sighed and was about to close the window when he found an envelope taped to his window sill. He grabbed it, quickly closed the window, placed it on the table, and began to clean his mess.

Once that task was done he returned to the table and opened the envelope. He scanned it quickly. Then he did so once more before finally setting it down with shaking hands, his eyes wide with horror. "No, no, no," he repeated the word several times before completing the sentence. "No, please not him. Not France!" He turned and, without grabbing his coat, left the house running.

GERMANY:

Germany exhaustedly opened the door to his house and stepped in closing it softly behind him. It was already late and everyone was probably asleep. He scratched his head, messing up his slicked-back hair, and snuck into the kitchen for a snack. He turned on a light and jumped in fright when he saw someone rummaging through his fridge. Too tired to think of whom it might be he grabbed a frying pan a hit the person upside the head. The startled person spun around shouting "Hungary would you stop… oh sorry, I mean… West, don't hit me with a frying pan!"

Germany blinked in surprise when he saw it was Prussia at the fridge. He laughed leaving the other confused. "Sorry Prussia. I'm just tired…" Prussia blinked a few times seeing the bags under Germany's eyes.

"You look it too. Why not go to bed? I promise not to do anything too crazy." He shook his head at Prussia with a small, meaningless smile.

"Can't sleep. One because of you, and two, because of the letter." He sighed and slumped into a chair. He frowned as he saw the mess on the table but didn't say anything. He would make Prussia clean it up in the morning. He saw Prussia sigh and then chuckle.

"You worry too much." Germany glared.

"Yeah, says the one with nothing to worry about!" He snapped at Prussia. He saw his house mate put on a hurt look and then glare back at him. "Wait, Prussia, sorry I" Prussia didn't let him finish before he headed back to his bedroom. Just before he left he paused in the doorway without looking back.

"Forget it…" he said aloud but Germany managed to hear the words lightly mumbled after that. "I'll show you…Prussia never gives up…" He watched him leave and sighed. Tomorrow would be a very long day. He hadn't meant to snap at him like that, he was just on edge. Now he had a lot of apologizing to do.

"What did he mean by that though?" Germany set his thoughts into motion as he thought up several different meanings for Prussia's words. They could be threats or they could be nothing at all. But with Prussia everything seemed to be possible. Heck, 100 years ago the guy had almost cause WW3 when he tried to bring back his empire! But, Prussia was harmless, wasn't he? He quickly shook his head of all of those types of thoughts. He refused to believe that Prussia would really do anything too harmful. He finished up his snack and walked up to his room.

He passed by Prussia's and contemplated knocking to try to once again apologize. He raised his fisted hand but dropped it and continued on to his own room. He would properly apologize in the morning. Hopefully he wasn't holding too big a grudge. He rubbed his arm as he felt a cold breeze. When he entered his room the window was open and there was an envelope on it. His eyes widened. "Not again." He angrily grabbed the envelope, shut the window, and began to read the letter inside. Strangely enough, it was short and made absolutely no sense to him. He read the words aloud to try and figure it out.

"Country see, country do. Have the games begun for you?"

GREECE:

Greece walked beside Russia and Liahn to his home. This was so unlike him but then again he hadn't seen Egypt or Turkey in the last 100 or so years. He didn't think either existed anymore especially Egypt since he currently ruled the entire thing. He actually felt fine walking with the mutant country and the scary Russia as well, and he was even talking to them! Ivan would eye the cat he held in his arms every so often as if wanting to hold it but he wasn't about to let go of it. It was a small orange tabby. "So Greece, would you like to be one with me?" He blinked in surprise at Ivan's rather spontaneous question.

"No, I am doing fine on my own. And I don't intend to join with anyone." He shook his head as he said it considering he had already stated his answer about five times but the nation refused to hear him. What a bother, he wished he could go back to sleeping and being around Egypt while fighting with Turkey. He sighed and hung his head earning him a concerned glance from Liahn.

"Are you okay?" Liahn asked him and he looked up at the shy-looking country. His hair was chocolaty brown, his skin was almost the same white as the snow, his left eye was coal black with no pupil and his right one a light emerald green color. Not to mention that he seemed to have two pieces of metal acting as armor over his right cheek plus five off-white spikes protruding from his back (which he'd just found out were made of bone). He also had a long bone tail with metal on the top side to form menacing spikes on the end. It was reasonable that every country was afraid of him. He was a walking weapon for Athena's sake!

Greece nodded as he replied. "Yeah, I'm fine." His voice shook slightly and Liahn simply smiled, nodded back, and returned to doing his own thing. He let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when Russia spoke to him and also to Liahn.

"Hm, I wonder who could have sent Germany that one letter. And did you see, when he mentioned it China went paper white!" Ivan smiled a large child-like smile. Sometimes Greece wondered how he'd gotten to be so powerful with so many childish qualities to him. Both he and Liahn nodded in response to Russia's statement. It had been rather strange that China seemed so scared when they had talked about the letter. He looked at Ivan and Liahn, about to say something, when he noticed the large leafless tree that he always passed to get to his lands. He stopped and Russia and Liahn paused as well.

"This is where I leave. I will see you both at the next meeting?" Both countries nodded in response and he smiled. "Good! Then, before then if either of you needs anything feel free to contact me." Russia's smile grew large and he spoke as soon as he was done.

"Are we three an alliance then?" Liahn and he were caught off guard by the question. Hesitantly, Greece answered.

"I would say we are a…start. For now, a peace treaty and we can help each other out." Russia nodded. He seemed pleased that he had an ally outside his territory now. Liahn's eyes widened and then he smiled. He hadn't exactly been in contact with Russia but now he had a type of alliance with both him and Greece.

"Alright, so if any is in trouble we can call for help." Russia stated bluntly before turning, grabbing Liahn by his arm, and heading back to his territory. "Good night Greece!" Russia called out and Liahn joined in. He smiled and waved at their backs.

"Good night Russia, Liahn!" He sighed. What had he just gotten himself into? He headed back home in the dark and slight movement caught his eye.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

S. ITALY:

Romano helped Spain into a chair and sat down on a couch nearby. He eyed the sleeping nation and a small, sad smile crept onto his lips. He desperately hoped for Spain to get better and become a great nation once more. Leaning back in the chair he felt somewhat guilty about the way he was always being so mean. "But he deserves it…" he mumbled quietly as he shut his eyes. For a bit he just shut his eyes and tried to sleep but soon found he couldn't. Groaning, he got to his feet and decided to try to move Spain into his bedroom so he wasn't sleeping on a hard chair.

He managed to lift Spain into his arms with much ease. He was so thin now that he barely weighed a thing! With a worried expression on his face he carried Spain up the stairs, into the bedroom, and finally laid him on the bed. He sat on the edge of it and watched the sleeping nation for a bit before he ended up laying half on and half off the bed, fast asleep and lightly snoring.

Romano woke to the sounds of creaking wood and something thumping in the house. He grumbled, placed his hands over his ears, and turned to face the other direction in the bed. He slightly opened one eye to check on Spain and shut it again quickly. After about a minute both of his eyes snapped wide open as he sat bolt-upright in bed. He looked side to side, up and down, in every direction until it looked as if he were a dog throwing a spazztic fit. He roughly threw the covers off the bed and searched around with his hands over the place Spain had been sleeping in.

"Spain! Spain, where are you?" he shouted, pausing for a minute to wait for some kind of a response. When he received none he shouted out "Spain, are you sleepwalking?" His only answer this time was the creaking of wood from downstairs. What was he so worried about? The idiot was probably downstairs getting a drink and taking the chance to scare him. With that logic in mind he got to his feet and silently crept down the stairs like a burglar. If Spain was going to scare him then he would just have to do it first.

He first checked the kitchen but found it empty with no signs of anyone having been in there recently. Next he checked the closets and other small rooms but there was still no sign of Spain. He finally checked the last room, the living room, but it as well was empty. Had Spain snuck out? But why, the nation could barely find the strength to stand! He stopped thinking about where Spain could be when he felt something wet fall on his head.

He reached up and his eyes widened when he saw on his fingers what could be none other than blood. "W-what?" he stuttered as he looked up to find the source of the blood droplets only to have his eyes widen further, this time with horror reflected in them. Above him, strapped to the staircase railing, was a barely conscious and bleeding Spain. Romano shrieked when he saw him dangling as he was. "S-Spain!" he shouted, worried for the one he cared so much about, as he tried to get over to the staircase to untie him.

He had barely made it to the first step when he felt the barrel of a gun be pressed against the back of his head. He immediately froze in place though he desperately wanted to go to Spain. He heard the one holding the gun chuckle as he grabbed Romano's arm. "Spain belongs to me now so if you know what's good for you, you'll get out now" the voice spoke calmly but with force at the same time into his ear. He clenched his jaw, balling his hands into fists as he spoke back almost shouting.

"No! I won't let you keep Spain! You are the one who" he was cut off when the person behind him grabbed Romano by his throat and spun him around, still holding the gun to his head. He gasped in shock when he saw who the culprit was. He was at a loss for words all of a sudden and was brought back to the attention of the situation by the hoarse and barely audible sound of Spain's voice.

"Romano please leave! Please, I couldn't bare it if, if…if you were" a chocked sob interrupted Spain as did a chuckle from the culprit. Romano shut his eyes tightly and punched the one in front to get to the front door. He heard a gunshot behind him but did not look back. Instead he kept on running, running like the coward he knew he was being.

"Why?" he choked out through panting gasps "Why Spain? Why did this happen? Why didn't I" he fell to his knees and scrapped both them and his hands on the rocky ground. "Why didn't I do more to help?" he screamed up as he sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks. He had let Spain get taken after he had promised to help him! And the nation who'd done it, he hated that nation. Why would he have done it anyhow? It made no sense! Damn him, he would kill him for hurting Spain! He would kill him twice if he laid another hand on Spain!

Damned Prussia. "I'll kill you…" he mumbled before promptly collapsing on the snowy ground.

PRUSSIA:

Prussia untied Antonio from his place, dangling over the stairs. He watched him fall with cold, uncaring eyes. He would prove everybody wrong. He would show them all that he wasn't done with. He would bring back his empire… No, he would make a new empire! It would be better, bigger, fiercer and he would show them all, especially Germany. "Now that I have a country, I might as well make it bigger. Isn't that right, Spain?" he looked mockingly at the struggling country, sighed and then helped him up. Antonio's eyes widened at Prussia's sudden kindness.

"Y-you're helping me now?" Prussia rolled his eyes at the obvious statement.

"Of course I am! Spain is now a part of the new Prussia. You wouldn't do well if I left you so I am going to make this place better." Antonio nodded weakly. He was too exhausted, too hurt, to understand much of what was being said. "To make this place better, I need to conquer more land and one that is stable. I already have the perfect one in mind." He smiled, his ambition reflected clearly in his eyes. Seeing that look sent a shiver up Antonio's spine.

He left Spain half asleep on the couch and went into one of the smaller rooms. It was time to start planning. If he wanted respect from the others then he would have to expand. With those thoughts in mind he pulled out the best looking map he could find. He laid it flat on a desk holding its corners with four small rocks. The map was recent; all of them had been re-done once the territories of each country had been roughly identified. He traced his index finger over what was now his Spain and let it trail over all of Europe stopping once it landed on Italy.

"From what West… er… Germany has told me, Venecciano's half seems to be the more stable of the two. But I can't simply wage war. The Spanish army is far too weak at the moment." He mumbled as he traced around the boot country identifying up to how much he would take. He stopped tracing and placed his finger right on the former city of Rome. "There, I will take all the territory north of these ruins." He chuckled lightly and rolled the map back up. He placed it on the shelf and walked right out of the room.

"Now then, time to get everything ready." He chuckled as he went down the stairs. He grabbed the one phone in the house and sat opposite the sleeping Spain. "Yes, I would like to speak to the highest military officials. Have them come over as soon as possible." He placed the phone back on the receiver, sat back and waited.

:

Venecciano sat once again by Romano's head, his brows furrowed with worry. He had found his brother almost a week ago collapsed on the snowy ground. Romano hadn't woken up for five days and when he had awoken, he'd refused to speak or even look at him! He sighed. This was the second day that Romano was awake and he simply lay in bed as if he were in a coma. Getting up from his place by the bed he spoke softly and uselessly to his brother. "I'll be back later Romano. As soon as I'm done with some business, I'll be back."

He walked downstairs going straight for his desk full of paperwork. Reluctantly, he began to read over and sign various papers interrupted only by his leader's phone calls. He grabbed one paper and a confused look came onto his face. There were only a few words on the paper and the rhymed. A poem? Was it a joke? "Breaking and taking, is your heart aching?" It was hand written with a beautiful font, almost like old calligraphy.

"Is somebody trying to joke with me? I don't think it even qualifies as a poem." He quickly put it aside for later and continued with his work. There was so much to do and he still had to get back to Romano. He rolled his eyes, groaning, as someone knocked on his door. He got up, went to the door and opened it. In front of him was a face he hadn't seen in a long time. "Prussia, what are you doing here? If you're looking for Ludwig, then he isn't here." As he spoke a smile, a cruel and sly smile, crept unto Prussia's lips.

"I'm not here for Germany. I'm here for you." He said it matter-of-factly.

"M-me? What do you want with me?" he stuttered surprised. This was ending up a very strange day. Venecciano felt goose bumps form on his arms. He had a very bad feeling about this.

"I want you, North Italy, to break away from your brother and join my new Prussian Empire." A shocked look came across Italy's face as Prussia continued. "If you don't then, first of all I will send my army to attack one of South Italy's most important cities." Venecciano shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Second of all, I will drop a bomb on both your major city and one of Germany's since I know you still care for him." His eyes widened. Prussia would really do that? Even to Germany? To one he seemed so close to? "Finally, if you refuse, I will shoot" he took out a pistol to emphasize his point "every last person in this house right in front of your eyes. How does that sound?" Prussia finished with a smile.

Venecciano whimpered softly his eyes reflecting the pain and confusion he felt. If he went he would hurt Romano but if he didn't he would hurt Romano, his people, Germany and his people, and everyone in this house would die. What was he supposed to do? There was no clear win to this! He looked to the floor and shamefully muttered his answer. "Okay. I'll go…" Prussia smiled even wider and he placed a hand on Venecciano's shoulder.

"Good! I'm glad you see it my way! Oh, and no need to bother with your things in here. You'll get new clothes and such over in my place." Venecciano nodded and just as Prussia was about to lead him out of the room they heard noise form upstairs. Romano, eyes wide with panic and fury, came running down the stairs and shoved Prussia away from his brother.

"Don't you dare touch my brother!" he shouted angrily. Prussia laughed while Venecciano looked sadly into his brother's eyes. Romano stood there confused by both reactions. "W-what is it Venecciano?"

Venecciano grit his teeth and hesitantly spoke to his brother while pushing him apart. "Romano, I've decided to break away. You are now your own country" he paused choking on his words "a-and I want nothing more to do with you. I am going to live with Prussia. North Italy will now belong to the Prussian Empire." Romano stared at Venecciano in disbelief. That look in his brother's eyes, the hurt and betrayed look, made Venecciano want to shoot himself.

"Why?!" Romano shouted, pure anger practically dripping off his words. "Why would you do this? Why would you abandon me and go with him?!" He shot a deadly glare at Prussia before looking back at his brother. "He made you do it! He did!" His voice dropped to a whisper as he asked "Didn't he?" Venecciano sadly shook his head in response. "You're lying!" Romano shouted once more. "You're lying! You have to be! You're lying"

Venecciano smacked his brother across the cheek. "I'm not lying Romano," he said with the utmost authority "I am going with Prussia of my own free will." The look of anger evaporated from his Romano's face as hurt and betrayal replaced it. Prussia walked over to Venecciano, grabbed his hand, and began to lead him out the door. "I'm sorry, Romano." He whispered to his brother as he passed him.

Romano stood motionless with tears streaming down his cheeks as he heard Venecciano's apology. He grit his teeth and whispered back, "I hate you, Venecciano… I hate you…" At hearing those words from his crying brother, Venecciano lowered his head even further as he was led out the door. A small tear escaped him and fell down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Romano…" he whispered for no one to hear and added "please don't hate me." His voice, even though a whisper, shook with the emotion he felt. He had wanted to help his brother but he'd probably caused him more pain. "Don't hate me…"

S. ITALY:

Romano slammed his hand on Venecciano's desk and scattered all of the papers on it, throwing them on the floor. One caught his eye and he picked it up. One rhyming sentence was on it but the rest of the sheet was blank. "Breaking and taking, is your heart aching?" he murmured his voice still raw from screaming and even from crying. More tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks as the rhyme made him think once again of Venecciano's betrayal.

He curled up on the floor in a corner of the room and stayed there for a long time. He couldn't believe this… not one bit. He looked up, out a window and saw something outside move. He got up and opened it to try and get a better look outside. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and peeked out the window. Nothing was out there. "What am I" a hiccup-sob interrupted him "looking for?" He closed the window and again he saw the movement outside. He turned around trying to get to the door to catch whatever it was and stopped when there was a knock on the window.

He went over only to find a small slip of paper with some rhyming words scribbled on it. "Kill, kill, kill. When will they have their fill?" He shivered. He got a bad feeling from the words written on it and was about to, once again, check out the window when someone knocked on his door. He went over to it and opened it with caution. Just in his doorstep stood a scared and shaking Greece. His eyes widened and, wiping his face free of all tears, ushered in the frightened nation. "What's wrong?"

"You're the closest one." He looked around scared then let his eyes drift back to Romano. "Help me call an emergency meeting, please…" He pleaded Romano as his voice broke and he simply stood there shivering and in shock. Romano swallowed hard and nodded weakly. Greece, the now mighty Greece, looked so scared and it made him worried.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

AMERICA:

Alfred stood in the huge assembly room feeling very confused. Only two or so hours ago Romano had called him up asking to ring up the European nations for an emergency conference and then asked him to host it as well. He had rung up England, France, Russia (who had then promised to get hold of Liahn), Germany, and had barely managed to get hold of Spain. As soon as he'd finished that task he'd gotten his states to help him set up the place for the others. He'd chosen a recently built dome-like building which, inside, had a large room that was perfect for conferences. He and the states had cleaned up the cluttered mess that had lived in that room for over a month now. After they had finally finished getting all the chairs in place and setting other things neatly in place, the other nations began to arrive.

The first ones to come had been Greece, and for some reason, Romano who usually had his brother come to these meetings. Greece had seemed terrified and sat in the closest chair looking around nervously as Romano fussed over him trying to get the terrified country to tell him something. Soon after came England, France and Canada, and Russia and Liahn. Liahn and Russia spotted Greece and immediately had gone over to check on him. On the other hand, Canada had greeted him kindly as had France while England began yelling in his ear demanding a reason for this sudden meeting. Next came Germany who took his seat and quietly began thinking about who knew what. Shortly afterward came Japan and China who formally greeted him and promptly took their seats. Finally came in the last countries they were missing and all hell seemed to break loose once they did.

Prussia, of all the older and more forgotten countries, came strolling in with his head held high. Germany had stood just then, surprised, and had been about to speak when behind him came Italy and Spain. He had been shocked that Prussia had come in but it had shocked everyone in the room to see the two nations take their seats on either side of Prussia. The next thing that further shocked both him and everyone in the room was the way that Romano was glaring daggers at his brother and the way Venecciano stared guiltily at the floor. This, as well as what happened immediately after, had left him standing there, against the wall, confused and appalled by the behavior of the various countries assembled here.

As soon as Romano, whom Alfred was sure had started the event, had shouted at one of the three, two things happened. First of all, everyone seemed to go into shock from what they were hearing. Second of all, everyone abruptly joined in the shouting and, somehow, a fistfight was started. Alfred stood back against the wall, watching all of this unfold with wide eyes and completely unsure of what to do. Only a few other countries seemed uninvolved in the chaos. Germany was one of them mainly because he seemed to have gone into shock. Canada was another since he and Alfred really had nothing to do with the affairs over there. The only others were China and Japan who looked very confused and Greece who looked like he was about to be sick. Alfred unconsciously reached into his pants pocket, reaching for the small metal tip of what had been his glasses a long time ago. He swallowed hard and shut his eyes as memories flooded his mind and his current issues returned to the front of his mind. How could they fight like this when their people were suffering? He heard something clatter to the ground as well as the sound of glass breaking. His eyes snapped open and he looked over to find the only picture he had left of him and his States all together, all 50 of them.

Furious by what they'd done in their fighting frenzy, he reached behind him into a small drawer and pulled out a small, silver pistol but kept it by his side. Maybe he was being irrational about this, he thought when a few of the fighting countries trampled over his pictured further tearing it. "Stop…" he said in a normal but shaky voice. No one listened to him. "Stop." He said slightly louder and now with trembling hands. Still nobody listened to him and still they destroyed his picture with their feet. He gripped the pistol tightly in his hand and shouted "I said stop!" Even that did not stop them and they continued to fight. Only the ones who weren't seemed to have heard him. He grit his teeth and raised the pistol as high as he could. He wouldn't let them continue to trample his last memory of them. Finally, with one last shaky breath, he pulled the trigger. BAM!! Everybody in the room froze, turned to face him with wide eyes, and separated from each other.

ENGLAND:

Arthur, along with everyone else in the room, froze in terror at the sound of the gunshot. With wide eyes he stared at Alfred who looked angrier than he'd ever seen before n his life. Why was he mad? Was it because they were practically destroying the room? Or… His eyes followed Alfred's gaze only to land on a piece of what looked like torn paper under Russia's foot. Russia looked down and removed his foot from the crumpled paper. He went forward and grabbed it from Russia's hands. Why did Alfred care so much about some stupid piece of-

His eyes widened as he saw the barely recognizable picture of America and his 50 States. The other countries had started to gather round, including Alfred with the intent to snatch it, as he turned it over to reveal fancy, almost old styled calligraphy, handwriting on the back of it. He heard several gasps behind him. When he looked back he could see the distressed faces of Romano, Venecciano, Ludwig, and Yao as they all stared at the writing. "What the hell is with those faces?" he asked irritated by them and by America who stood there reaching for the picture but not close enough to grab it. When they spoke, they spoke one by one, fear touching their voices, and finishing each other's sentence.

"It's the same" started Germany.

"Handwriting," continued Romano.

"A-as those" stuttered Venecciano.

"Letters, aru," finished China.

Arthur's eyes widened as he heard this and he saw Alfred's face pale as every eye in the room turned to glare at him. He turned around and looked into every angered face that stared at America. So, it was Alfred that had been spooking everyone? But, but, why would he do that? He looked at Canada who had gone almost as pale as his brother. He was shaking his head disbelievingly. He pitied poor Matthew since he and Alfred were especially close. His eyes flickered over to another country that also seemed to be shaking his head but this time in horror. He stared Greece and saw the mortified look on his face as he stared at America. The only thought that crossed his mind was how quickly countries could turn on each other even was nothing was sure.

He saw Greece stumble and finally drop to his knees caught by Romano just before. He watched Romano pull him into a chair helped by Russia and Liahn. Everyone turned to face him as both Japan and Prussia grabbed hold of America to keep him from "escaping". It was France who spoke up, addressing Greece. "What's wrong? Do you need a doctor?" his accent was especially strong because of his worry. Greece spoke up in a shaky voice, answering France's question with a shake of his head.

"Y-you" he pointed a shaking finger at America "You were the one I saw. Your hair, your eyes…" his voice shook with fear "they're the same. You left that note. You tried to KILL me!!!!" Greece managed to shout the accusation and all the countries expressed their horror. Arthur was frozen in place with shock. Despite how much of an idiot Alfred was he wouldn't kill another country or even attempt it. He-

"You're wrong!" Arthur and everyone spun around to see a teary-eyed Canada glaring at everyone in the room. "Alfred wouldn't…I know Alfred wouldn't ever" He was cut off as China slapped him across the cheek.

"Can't you see, aru? The evidence, Greece, all of it points to him, aru!" Arthur stared wide eyed as Canada was silenced and then how Japan, Prussia and now Russia all helped to practically kick America to his knees. Once he was down they continued to hand-cuff him and tie him up so there was no way he could get away. As he watched, he felt sick to his stomach. It wasn't because he thought Alfred was guilty and deserved the punishment but instead because he knew it was wrong. Over the years of destruction, despite more than half of his country and people dying, he'd reached out and tried to help. Now this was how everyone was treating him! He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes and threaten to fall.

America was an idiot, yes. But was he…. The hurt and betrayal and uncertainty he felt were reflected in his eyes that he covered with his hair so no one could see. Could America truly be behind it all? Everyone was so… sure about it…

FRANCE:

"Ce n'est pas vrai…" murmured France under his breath disbelievingly. He couldn't begin to comprehend how the other countries could do that to Alfred. He'd always thought the law had been "innocent until proven guilty" not the other way around! He looked over to America's States, or what was left of them, and saw they were being held in place by Liahn who was glaring them into submission. He turned away guiltily and instead searched for the only other two countries who he was sure wouldn't believe Alfred was capable of such a thing.

He first managed to find a paralyzed England. He looked as if he were about to cry but still had that stubborn face of his. He walked up to Arthur and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly before turning to look at him. "Francis" he started in his broken and child-like voice "it isn't true, is it? I can't believe he would…I mean I even…I raised him…" Francis placed a hand on Arthur's head and stroked his hair reassuringly.

"Non," he said softly to the shaking nation. "it is not your fault. Wait here a moment, there is something I must share but not with everyone here." He pulled away from Arthur and started to scan the room until he met Canada's wide and teary eyes. He walked over and stopped a few feet away as he saw China holding him as if he as well were a captive. With a determined look he walked over to them and grabbed Matthew's hand before Yao had a chance to protest. He walked back over to Arthur, still pulling Matthew, and grabbed him by the hand as well. He practically dragged them both outside the room and far enough down the hall so they wouldn't be overheard.

He waited for a moment to see if anyone would follow them and when no one came he began to, first of all, calm Matthew down. Once he'd done that and he was only teary-eyed, Francis finally said what he had wanted to tell them. "I do not think Alfred is the culprit." Both at him, stunned.

"Well of course he's not! He's…" Matthew shouted and England calmed him and spoke back to France in a more calm tone.

"Why do you say that?" Francis hesitated and then began his explanation, mostly for Matthew who was not aware of what had happened to him.

"I know because of that night you simply barged into my house practically screaming."

"Yes, and I found nothing so" France gave him an annoyed glance.

"Mon ami, will you please let me finish?" England nodded with a sour look and let him continue. "Well, after you left, unfortunately, what you had been so worried about came true." England's eyes widened in horror leaving Canada standing there confused. "I walked into my bedroom and found a note by a table. It told me to go outside and I did thinking it was a prank of yours. Mais, it was not…" he looked down sadly and then quickly back at the two. "When I went outside I was grabbed and then dragged in the snow and…" he stopped talking.

"And then what?" asked Matthew timidly. He wanted to know what happened that seemed to make him so sad. Francis could see the same intrigued look in Arthur's eyes so he sucked in a deep breath and rather than say what happened he showed them. He turned his back to them and pulled his uniform up from the back and revealed a long, and still healing scar that seemed to go from the bottom left of his ribcage and disappeared up into his shirt. When Francis let his shirt fall back down and turned around to face them once more he saw their shocked expressions.

"That is why I am certain he did not do it. Never once have I seen Alfred carry anything remotely close to what could have made my scar. Jamais…"

GERMANY:

Ludwig glanced around and was satisfied now that America and his States were completely subdued and defeated. For the first time in a long time he was working together with Japan and Italy, or at least North Italy since the two had apparently split up. Well at least that was one problem solved. He had been about to head over to the rest of the countries when his eyes trailed back to America's almost unmoving body.

He was pitifully sitting, hunched up, in the corner they'd put him in but now it was different. His heart felt heavy and a pang of guilt hit him as he realized Alfred had begun crying. He shoved away all guilt he felt, remembering what he'd done and the chaos he'd caused with those letters and with Greece, and walked angrily over to him. He stopped just inches away from Alfred and watched as he raised his head to look at him with those pitiful, teary, blue eyes of his. "Why are you sniveling? At least try to act like a dignified prisoner!" he snapped at America harshly.

Alfred flinched and sniffled before speaking in a broken and defeated voice, stuttering every now and then because of his sobs. "I-I didn't do it t-though. I couldn't! Pl-please…I reall-really di-didn't…" He had reached up and grabbed hold of Ludwig's shirt and he simply smacked his hands away harshly. Why wouldn't Alfred just tell the truth? It would make his punishment a lot better than it was going to be if he continued to lie like this.

Giving the desperate country one last glare he walked away ignoring his sobs entirely. He walked up to the group of countries that were deciding his fate. He saw that France, England, and Canada had decided to join in but were arguing that they should wait until he was proven to be guilty. ON the other hand every country who'd received a note and Greece were arguing that they had all the proof and an eyewitness account and that he should be punished severely. They argued for his death and the states and all his territory be split amongst them all.

Germany said nothing but simply observed each of the reactions. A lot seemed to agree with Alfred's death and the splitting of his territories but still those three remained strongly against it. He saw France grit his teeth, hesitate for another ten seconds and then finally made a big declaration that left everyone shocked. "It couldn't possibly be Alfred because he was elsewhere when I was attacked!" Everyone stood there planted to the ground as if their feet were frozen, and everyone included Ludwig himself.

"When was this?" Ivan asked confused. Everyone leaned in to listen to this.

"A while ago…" said France almost silently.

"So what!" spat Romano. "He could have an accomplice from his territories or even his own states! I still say it's him!" There was a murmur of agreement among the other countries as Romano had spoken. He felt slightly guilty and sad since Alfred wasn't going to be given a fair chance to defend himself. It was almost like killing an unarmed person.

"Maybe he should get a shot to prove himself innocent." Germany was surprised to hear the words coming from his own mouth. It was too late to stop them and he saw as every eye in the room turned to him.

"No, aru." Everyone turned to China. "He will be killed in two weeks time and his territories split, aru." There was nodding from most and looks of horror on some s America's fate was decided. Ludwig stood there and looked back to see Alfred's wide eyes and tear stained face. He'd heard. The guilt and sadness from earlier again invaded him as he looked at Alfred.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

LIAHN:

Liahn looked down at the snowy ground as he was walking away from the meeting. Both Russia and Greece had stayed behind to help lock America up so he couldn't get away before the two weeks were up. It felt weird locking up another country though he couldn't exactly complain. Because of America everyone could have been in danger of waging a very bad war. This was actually helping a lot. But it still felt so weird to him.

He sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky as a strong wind blew past. He winced from the blade like cold but continued to walk. He wasn't normally cold like this, especially with the three layers of clothes he had on.

He continued to walk silently toward his home when a soft, almost inaudible, sound reached his ears. Looking up he tried to find the sound but there was nothing but snow around him. He shook his head and continued walking but at a quicker pace. Again the sound reached him and he froze, scanning the area around him. Still nothing. He grit his teeth and called out. "Who's there?" He waited a moment but there was no reply. "Am I hearing things?" He chuckled and then continued walking.

He had made it about a yard away when he stopped and cried out in pain. He turned and looked down at the source of his pain. His leg was badly wounded and bleeding almost non-stop. He bent down on one knee and grabbed at the wound trying to stop its bleeding. It didn't work and only cause him more pain. He looked around frantically, regretting now that he had decided to leave on his own from the meeting.

"Is anybody there?" he shouted into the wind and waited a few minutes. When no reply came he shouted again but louder and more panicked than before. "Anybody? Please! I need help! Can anybody hear me?" He blinked furiously as his vision began to blur. Who had done this? He felt all of his strength draining from his body slowly as the blood spilled onto the clean snow. "Anybody…." He murmured weakly.

He cursed his weakness as the pain and blood loss finally caused him to fall to the ground completely. He might be physically stronger than any normal country but his mutated side made him much more susceptible to wounds such as this. He was barely able to pump enough blood for himself and now with this wound…

His breathing was shallow and rapid after only a few minutes. He felt sick and everything was black at the edge of his vision. He heard laughing from somewhere nearby. Who's there? He wanted to shout it but didn't have the strength. He felt his tail curl around him and finally he blacked out. As he had slipped into unconsciousness the laughing had grown louder and much more menacing. He felt a shiver go up his spine.

CANADA:

Matthew winced as he walked through the snow. "Why am I walking in the snow? Why does my head hurt? What is this?" He held up a small sheet of paper he was holding in his hand and noticed bandages wrapped all the way up to his elbow. "What the- what is" He touched the bandages lightly and winced as his head began to throb with pain. "OW!" He placed his palm tenderly on his head and found more bandages wrapping around it.

What was with all of the pain and bandages? And why couldn't he remember much from right before this. Maybe on this paper? He held the paper up and un-crumpled it until it was readable. "Two weeks and it's at the peak. One week is gone already, now comes the tragedy." He recited the words out loud twice before fully understanding their meaning. His eyes widened and he looked around frantically. "Alfred…" he whispered "they're going to kill Alfred! No…" he stared at the words that had him worrying the most. "One week has gone by already? That can't be! We just had the conference!" his shout lowered to a whisper as he said the next thing. "Didn't it?"

What had happened that he couldn't remember what had happened in an entire week? And what was with the bandages? He racked his brain trying to think but it only caused the throbbing in his head to worsen. Why couldn't he remember? What had happened? He groaned and thought harder.

He remembered leaving the conference sadly alongside Arthur and Francis and then being on his own. He had walked alone until he had reached the very edge of France. There he had seen- Matthew's eyes widened as parts of his memory came back to him.

_ China? Russia? What were they doing over by France's house? Who was that third person behind them? Matthew thought about going up to them and just barely realized his feet had begun walking toward them. There was arguing and shouting and then Russia had stalked off angrily. He watched as Russia headed to his home leaving China and the stranger behind. Now it was just those two arguing. He continued walking toward them but stopped dead when he saw something hit China and then promptly fall to the ground. The stranger looked up and walked toward Matthew. He knew he should run but his feet wouldn't move._

_ The person reached him but stayed in the shadows. He turned to flee but his vision blackened as something hard hit him on the head._

He shuddered at the memory and ran his fingers lightly over the bandages over his head.

_He had been in this cell of his for who knew how long. He was tied up and gagged but in much better condition than the person in the opposite side of the small cell. But who was it? He had only seen China hadn't he? This person looked nothing like Yao. He had short, messy black hair, first of all, and was also beaten and bruised to an extreme point. His hands were tied behind him and he had a blindfold on which he was currently trying to remove by dragging the cloth over the rocky ground. _

_ It took only a bit for it to move just enough for the person to see through one eye. Matthew's eyes widened when he saw the soft brown eye that reflected all the fear and panic that person felt. "M-Matthew?" The person's voice was raspy and foreign sounding but he recognized it immediately. _

_ China? That was him? All of his hair- Both turned to stare at the cell door as it creaked open and their attacker came in. He kept to the shadows so his face couldn't be seen but they could both see his malicious eyes. He walked over to China and pulled his blindfold back into place and kicked him hard in the stomach causing Yao to cry out in pain. He then continued to walk over to Matthew, revealing his face. His eyes widened further as he recognized who it was. It was-_

Matthew winced and finally fell to his knees as the pain intensified so much that his mind was reeling and everything started to spin. He knew who it was! But he couldn't remember… He stumbled to his feet and tried to go toward the nearest house. But where was he? Who was closest? He winced and fell once more only to be caught by somebody. He looked up and saw Russia but in the back he swore he could hear England and France. Had they come to try and convince Russia of Alfred's innocence?

"Matthew!" He heard one of the two cry out as Russia pulled him up into his arms and began to walk. He heard bits and pieces of the things they tried to tell him. "…The Hospital…what happened…hurt…disappeared…one week…" He tried to stay awake but the throbbing in his head was still horrible. He shut his eyes and finally fell asleep. Maybe dreaming would help him remember what exactly had happened and who was the real culprit.

JAPAN:

Japan paced wildly about the small cell in which America had been confined in. He received curious glances from the imprisoned nation but didn't speak nor did he want to. He was nervous. IN fact, he had been more nervous than ever this past week. He hadn't been able to get into contact with China and his leader said he hadn't seen Yao for the entire week. Also, recently there had started to be a string of mass murders amongst China's people that was dangerously close to his own people as well.

"What are you freaking out about Japan?" America had spoken as if he hadn't been accused and even hit by all the nations, including himself, or as if he were locked in a cell with him as his guard. It was as if they were in a room chatting nicely to each other. Japan gave him a deadly glare but shook his head in response. As if he were about to reveal any troubles he was having! He would die before that. America cocked his head to the side in confusion knowing that there was indeed something wrong. "Has something further happened?"

"Shut up!" He shocked himself with his little outburst but continued. "Since when have prisoners been allowed to talk?! Just sit there and stay quiet!" He turned around furiously as the iron door opened and Venecciano stepped inside. He was slightly startled to see such a look in the country's eyes and he walked up to Japan and made sure he was in view of America. He gave them both sad and pitying looks.

"I-I have some bad news…" he looked away sadly.

"What is it? Tell me!" Japan's voice had gone back to being soft and restrained. He managed to coax Venecciano into looking back at them.

"Well," he looked to America, pity clear in his eyes. "Canada…was found by England and France and Russia…" America wore a confused look on his face. Japan as well was wondering what exactly he meant to say. "He looked pretty bad, with a lot of bandages and under them a lot of bruises…and cuts," he murmured softly. As he'd spoken Japan noticed that his voice had gotten softer and softer. His eyes widened as the news finally sunk in and he immediately turned to America whose face had gone deathly pale and his eyes abnormally wide.

"Matthew…" was the only word that came from Alfred's mouth after the news. He looked up pleadingly at them both. They knew exactly what he was asking. Japan shook his head and Venecciano followed suit. Even if it were for his brother, they couldn't let him out. Both watched as his face fell with disappointment. Japan felt a pang of guilt when he saw that face.

"Also," Japan looked back at Venecciano. More bad news? "China is…" Now he was interested. Did he have news on where China could be? Venecciano hesitated before continuing with his news. "Well, he's, he's… missing first of all." The way Venecciano had started to look away made his heart sink. Something was wrong! Where was Yao? What had happened to him? HE had been about to voice his questions aloud when he continued to speak. "We think he's dead! There was blood found on his territory and we believe it is his! And it is a lot of blood too! I'm sorry Nihon!!" Venecciano blurted out before he could even get a word in.

He stuttered, suddenly not able to find a breath. China was… he could be… "NO!" He hadn't realized he'd screamed the word aloud but now he could hardly care less. He felt his eyes fill to the brim with tears and even some spill over. He shook his head and gripped his arms tightly. "no, no, no, no," he murmured quietly to himself, shutting his eyes tightly. "It's a lie!" Venecciano tried to grab him, comfort him, but Japan simply pushed him away while America stared incredulously at the normally composed nation. "It HAS to be a lie! It has to- I, I don't want to lose-" His voice broke now and he fell to his knees, hands gripping his head and sobbing loudly as more tears streamed down his cheeks. "Not Yao! You can't leave me here! Please don't leave me here alone!" His shouting died down until he was whispering. He had somehow gotten himself by the bars of Alfred's cell and both he and Venecciano were trying to calm him down. "brother… h-he was l-like my b-brother…"

He found himself calling Yao the one thing he never thought he would. He was calling him his brother… His hysterics were calmed after several minutes and he just sat there being stroked by both Alfred and Venecciano. He sat there sobbing pitifully in front of them both having no idea where his dignity had gone. All he could think about were his "brother", Yao, and how he didn't want to be left all alone here. He had already lost almost all of his family all those years ago. Yao was all he had left and he didn't think he could take it if he lost him. He was the only thing holding Japan together all these years. If he were gone…what would he do? He had so much grief in his heart and it was currently too much to bear. That was apparent to him now.

SPAIN:

Antonio and Romano were running back to the house Prussia had built for all him and Venecciano. They had been running some errands and had gotten distracted and he was most likely late for dinner. They had decided earlier that, if they had to go out, they would go out together from now on even if that meant disobeying Prussia's orders not to see Venecciano's brother. Ever since news of China's disappearance and Canada being found in that horrible state everyone had been on edge. Nobody wanted to be alone and everyone stuck closely to his allies. IN this case, for Antonio, he'd stayed close to Prussia (and Romano when he could) since he and Venecciano had been taken. But it wasn't all bad. At least now neither he nor his people were starving and in fact, they were even prospering once more.

They made it to Prussia's house just as Venecciano arrived as well. Antonio hesitated as he saw the angry glares Romano was giving his brother. "HI Venecciano!" He smiled pleasantly and waved but, for once, Venecciano didn't smile back. "Pasa algo? Is something wrong?" He asked caringly but received no answer once again.

"Hey, it's rude to not-"Romano shouted but stopped when they heard a sniffle from him. They looked at each other and then back at the sniffling country. They watched him wipe his face with the back of his sleeve and then smile brightly with his eyes closed as he used to.

"Nope! Nothing is wrong! I'm just fine!" He walked inside the house leaving the two of them standing there with confused expressions. What had just happened there? Before Spain was able to voice his question they heard a horrible high-pitched scream come from inside the house. Both ran in with lightning quick speed and stopped dead when they came to where Venecciano stood in the doorway of the living room. Romano let out a small squeak and held onto Antonio while Venecciano collapsed to his knees, whimpering and tears falling down his ghostly pale face.

"Dios mio…" he murmured under his breath as he felt tears start to form on the edges of his own eyes. "Who would do this? Who…quien…" he couldn't finish his thoughts as he switched from his native Spanish to English as he spoke. They also couldn't tear their eyes away from the scene in front of them.

Right on the couch was Prussia, just lying there as he always did when they came home but with one exception this time. First of all was the horrible splatter of blood all over the couch and over the front of his uniform. Second was the way his wide eyes stared blankly at them as if to accuse them of this horrible crime. His chest was clearly torn open, most likely by a blade of sorts, and still gushing fresh blood. It seemed as if this had been done only minutes before their arrival. His uniform was in tatters and he was even missing an arm. Looking to the floor and by the kitchen he found the severed limb still clutching a small pistol as if it were about to shoot on its own.

Antonio shut his eyes before he could see any more of the gruesome detail but he opened them once more as he heard the two brothers crying and felt them shaking with fear. It was up to him to be the brave one here. He grabbed first Romano and then Venecciano and yanked them to their feet. He pushed them toward the main door "Go out and see if the people are okay." They nodded and headed off together. At least that would give them something a lot less scary to deal with. He on the other hand probably had the worst job of all to do. He walked toward Prussia's corpse and closed its eyes so they weren't staring so blankly up at him.

He gulped and moved to the kitchen where there was yet more blood to be seen. It was sticky now and most of it stuck to the walls and counters and the floor but some still ran down as if it were a blood race. He hesitated before going inside; lightly stepping over Prussia's severed limb and trying his best not to step on too much blood. A piece of the kitchen caught his eye and he turned to see a place on the wall that had been wiped clean and had a single sheet of paper with elegant handwriting on it. He pulled it off and read. "Freedom is sweet, now's your time to retreat." His eyes widened with more fear than this scene could ever have caused him.

The sheet of paper had the same handwriting described to all the countries by the ones who'd received the small rhymes. That meant it was that same person who had done this; the one who'd killed Prussia so gruesomely and left this stupid little note. That meant Alfred wasn't the culprit! That was great! But then…. Spain's face paled further and he held a shaking hand up to his mouth. "then, the guilty person, the killer now, is still out and about! No…" his voice shook and he collapsed to his knees. He had to tell somebody.

He shakily got to his knees and made his way through more blood to the small bedroom where the only phone in the entire house resided. He picked it up and was about to dial but he couldn't think of any numbers to call. He looked back to where he knew Prussia's corpse was and knew what number to dial. He waited a few rings and finally the call was answered.

"Hello?" came the voice over the phone. "Who is this?"

"Hola? Ludwig, it's Antonio! Please you have to come here, something terrible has happened and, and Prussia…" he cut off, not being able to tell Germany who had once been so close to Prussia. There were a few minutes of silence and heavy breathing before Ludwig's answer came.

"I'll be right over, just stay outside!" With that the dial tone came on as Ludwig ended the call. Antonio made his way numbly over to the front door. What was happening? Why was all of this happening so suddenly? He couldn't find the strength to do anything but be a zombie at the moment. He just couldn't seem to register everything that was going on right now. He stepped outside and found both Romano and Venecciano waiting for him as they sat on the grass by a tree. He joined them but none spoke except to report what he'd told them to find out.

"Everyone seems fine. Nobody but…." Venecciano cut off and Romano continued for him.

"B-but you know who was hurt." Antonio nodded and informed them of Germany coming over. After all was said, they simply waited in silence all of them wanting to erase the image permanently burned into their minds. Things had begun harmlessly but were becoming very violent, very fast.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

CHINA:

China was hauled to his feet mercilessly by his captor. His limbs ached so badly and his head was pounding painfully. It had to have been the worst feeling in the world to be laying on that cold floor for so long and then be pulled to his feet so quickly and be forced to walk. He stumbled and almost tripped several times as he was brought down what seemed like a long hallway. He heard a door open and then fresh air blasted his face. He inhaled deeply, grateful of the fresh air rather than the musty, smelly air of the cell. "Ah!" He cried out as something thin and sharp went in and out of his neck. He managed to get his bound hands up to his neck and rubbed it gently.

His captor grabbed him by the arm harshly and practically dragged him across a dirt path. They stopped shortly after and his arm was released. A muffled voice spoke, the familiar voice of his captor, and informed him. "That thing I put in your neck is poison. You should have started to feel its effects by now, mainly with some minor drowsiness. That will soon turn to excruciating pain and you will eventually die a slow and VERY painful death. That is, unless you do what I say from now on." Yao cocked his head in confusion. He felt his unfamiliarly short hair be pushed out of his face by a soft breeze. His captor continued to clarify what he meant. "I want you to swear yourself to me. Become one with me and always obey my orders. I want you to never turn away from me, never betray me. If you do this you will live. I will promise you that."

Yao grit his teeth in anger. How could this nation expect him to do such a thing? How could he expect him to turn his back on all others and simply join him after being tortured for so long? "You don't seem to understand. How about I put it in simpler terms. If you don't join me, I am going to harm the last bit of family you have left. Not to mention I will make sure that the foolish nation being put to death in my place is forever silenced. The same will go for little Canada who has seen my face. Now do you understand?" Yao was petrified. How could such a monster truly exist? It was unfathomable to him.

He slowly, reluctantly, nodded his consent. There was no other way out of this situation. He most certainly wouldn't be released, he was sure of that, nor would he allow the death of Japan or of the now innocent America and quiet Canada. He felt his captor's hands on his face and then the blindfold was ripped from his eyes. It took him a bit but finally he was able to see through the light. The first thing he laid eyes on was a fully cloaked figure who showed nothing, not even his eyes which were veiled by the shadows of the outfit he wore that ran over his head covering every inch of him. "I'm glad you see it my way. Now, for your first task, to prove yourself to me, I want you to do away with a minor problem I am having. This one doesn't seem to want to forget something he should not have seen and so I want him disposed of."

He nodded and followed the country over a small hill and into a large ditch. It was in fact one of the three craters created by those terrible explosions on that terrible, terrible day. He was handed one of his two swords, the same one he had used previously to fend off Russia's warning which seemed to have taken place years ago rather than a few weeks at the most. He was led farther into the crater and he was shown the one he was supposed to "dispose of". His eyes widened and his face drained of all color.

In front of him stood a scared nation tied by the waist to a large, thick pole and his arms pinned above his head. He was struggling and his screaming voice was muffled by the gag in his mouth. Those scared eyes widened as his presence was finally noticed. He screamed some more but Yao made no move to help him. Instead he walked forward a few steps and raised the blade. The scared nation cried out even more fervently than before with tears now spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks. "Sorry…" he choked on the name but forced himself to say it. He would ask for forgiveness later. "But I must do this, aru. I cannot let my only family die, aru." He prepared to bring the blade down as he said the last few words. "Please forgive me…. Greece, aru."

The fully cloaked country laughed s there was one more terrified scream, clearly heard, and then silence. "Well done China. Though I would have loved to see more of a spectacle. Now, it is time to get to work. I have so many things to tend to now that you and Greece belong to me. You will be one of the lucky few that will live with me, under my rule in this new world."

RUSSIA:

Ivan had come as quickly as his feet would allow him when he received a call from Ludwig that something grave had happened. When he arrived at the house Prussia had made for Antonio, Venecciano and himself he had not been expecting the sight that had awaited them there. It had been hard for him, no matter how twisted his mind, not to recoil at the sight of Prussia when they had entered the house. He had taken the liberty of phoning England to come take all three traumatized countries away and had tried to get into contact with Greece and Liahn but hadn't been able to. Where could they be at such a time? It was unsafe at the moment.

Ludwig in the mean time had called Japan to have America set free. Both arrived shortly after and Ivan couldn't help but notice Japan's puffy, red eyes. What had happened? Had he finally heard news of China? Though now he seemed well enough. He shook it off as they held a mini discussion concerning this entire incident, not to mention apologizing many times to America for wrongfully accusing him though he brushed off the apologies. He felt bad, especially because of their past friendship, but this was not a time for such matters.

They decided to simply seal off the house until they could get together a sort of detective team and thoroughly investigate the matter. Ivan snuck off and went straight to Ludwig after the decision had been made. "I wanted to ask how Matthew was doing. Has he woken yet?" Ludwig shook his head sadly.

"No, and now we will have to work twice as hard to figure out who's done this." He seemed determined to do this. It was probably because of how Prussia and he had been so close. Nonetheless, Ivan found himself admiring Germany's determination at the moment. He nodded and walked off. Well, it was just about time he started to get home. Just as he was leaving America came to his side.

"Why don't I come with you? It is much safer if people don't travel alone right now." Stunned, Ivan couldn't find words to reply with but instead nodded glad of the company. They were rather awkward at first, not knowing what to talk about as they walked, but soon seemed to warm up to each other after a bit and even found themselves laughing together. Ivan briefly wished for everything to be like this rather than as stressful as it currently was. Both paused as they heard the snow crunching behind them. Someone was there.

Ivan was the first to turn around and was surprised to see who it was exactly. "Yao!" both he and Alfred exclaimed as they ran toward the formerly missing country. They stopped not five feet away when Yao raised his blade and pointed it at them. He looked sadly at the two, as if he were remorseful of something. "What's the matter? Is something wrong? Why are you pointing that at us?" He found himself questioning all of this much too quickly for Yao to answer. The nation did not answer but simply stared at them while pointing his sword. What was going on? That was the only thought that consumed Ivan's mind as movement caught his eye. Both he and Alfred drew their pistols and held them to the newcomer and China.

"Damn," spat the newcomer. "I was hoping for Alfred to be here alone." Ivan looked to his companion questioningly but Alfred simply shook his head. "No matter this is faster then. I have a proposition for you both." They listened attentively as the stranger spoke. "Join together under me and there will be no problems." Ivan could tell without looking that Alfred was already glaring at the arrogant-sounding country. How dare somebody just come up to them randomly and propose such thing!? Alfred was the first to answer.

"No, I will never go under any country!" His declaration was loud and proud and it sparked some admiration from Ivan. The stranger smirked.

"And you Ivan?" Ivan shook his head in response.

"I will not join you either." He noticed how heavy his Russian accent was all of a sudden but he didn't care. He would not submit either. Other countries submitted to him but he did not do so. The man chuckled.

"I will let you reconsider your choices…but speak one word of this and I'll leave you more than just with this." As soon as he'd said the last word China dashed forward and held his blade over both their necks but did not slice the skin. They saw Yao's eyes widen just as their own eyes did when America crumpled to the ground in pain and then Ivan as well. "You are both very powerful assets to me so I do not wish to kill you both so hastily. But if I must, I shall kill you; do not forget that. Next time, I won't be so forgiving as to leave you with such merciful wounds. Come Yao." They watched as China hesitated and then followed.

Ivan looked to where Alfred lay. Both had a wound to their back. He did not know if Alfred's was the same but he knew from his eyes that it was just as painful. He lay back against the cold snow as his hot blood pooled around his body. He couldn't seem to get enough breath into his lungs and he saw the darkness start to form at the corners of his eyes. "Alfred… are y-you…still al-alive?" He gasped out the words but heard no reply. When he looked to the side America was nodding but he, as well, was struggling to breathe. Why would China do this? Why would he ally himself with that country? Why were they all being betrayed like this?

CLOAK:

There was so much to be done still. The cloaked figure, or cloak as Yao had begun to call him, sat under an old oak tree somewhere near China's house. It would be best to stay here for a bit rather than stay in his house. It was especially smart since he had yet found a place to safely store this outfit lest the others find out his identity. Not that it mattered since first of all nobody came close to suspecting him, second of all they had seen China, and finally not even he was truly sure of who he was. It was like there being two souls inside this body. He laughed at the mere thought of such a thing.

It was more like an alter ego. Yes, that sounded much better. He laughed at his own foolish thoughts but stopped when Yao came near. He gave Yao the widest smile, not that he could tell since he still kept his face completely hidden. "You seem sad Yao. What's bothering you?" He cocked his head to the side, still smiling.

"Nothing, aru." Yao answered in his emotionless tone as he always did. Cloak sighed and sat up straight motioning for Yao to sit beside him. He did so but kept away slightly and placed his knees to his chest and his arms around his knees. He muttered something indistinctly that sent Cloak into a fit of laughter.

"You look so funny when you're like that! Now, what was it you said?" He nudged China so he would speak louder.

"I said that you frighten my people when dressed like that, aru. One of the traders brought clothes for you to cover yourself completely but look less scary, aru. He says he did it because you frighten his wife and children, aru." Yao looked away and Cloak burst into a second fit of laughter. Even after the loud, muffled sound died away he was having trouble sustaining his giggling.

"Alright. If I find the clothes to be good I'll wear them. If not, then I'm staying in this outfit." China nodded and got to his feet. Cloak followed and went to Yao's house. Once inside he turned into the room he was currently using and, sure enough, the clothes Yao had spoken of were lying on the bed. He immediately began to try them on. There were three pairs of clothing and he found himself enjoying the third outfit the most. All three covered his identity perfectly but the third outfit was the most stunning. It was the color white with several shades of gray and black all over. It used a black scarf to cover everything below his nose and then the outfit came with a hat to hide the top of his head as well as a transparent veil to shield his eyes. He slipped it on quickly and stepped out of the room.

He quickly found Yao and saw him almost smile at the outfit. "It suits you well, aru." He saw the strain on Yao's face as he reluctantly spat out the comment. He simply nodded back. He was hungry so he slipped into the kitchen but found nothing good to eat. Oh well, he thought, I suppose it's back to planning. He still had so much to do.

ENGLAND:

Arthur sat worriedly in the waiting room of one of the few good hospitals left in this run-down world. Everyone sat waiting on news about Alfred and Ivan's conditions. After they had been found lying on the snowy ground, bleeding, Japan had offered to get them into his hospital on account of America having once been his friend; though he believed that it was more because he wanted to find out more about China from the two. Everyone seemed to b waiting in this tiny room except for a few: Spain, Romano, Liahn, and Matthew who'd recently been released from hospitalization though he still couldn't remember a thing.

He sighed and slumped in his chair just as one of the five doctors came out from the surgery room. Almost immediately he got to his feet along with everyone else in the room. The doctor simply gave a heavy and tired sigh and began to rub his temples with his thumb and index fingers. Everyone looked about worriedly as they feared the news to come. "Alfred-san and Ivan-san," began the doctor formally but then cut off. "We have been doing everything we can but it is up to them now. They are both very weak and unless they truly desire to live… I'm afraid there is a high possibility of death." Just as the doctor finished everyone's face seemed to pale. Death? They would die? Would he really have to go through loosing another member of his family?

Arthur had begun to shake and tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't handle that! Alfred, Matthew, and even that idiot Francis were all he had left! What if he ended up the same way Japan was? What if he broke down in that same way? He felt someone's arms wrap around his shoulders. When he looked up it was Francis who as well looked equally as worried. He looked back to the doctor and in his small and weak voice asked, "C-can I go see Alfred?" The doctor was hesitant to answer but eventually nodded.

"Just be careful." Arthur nodded and went toward the room where both were being kept. No one except Francis followed him, understanding that he wanted a moment alone with the country he'd raised. He walked unsteadily into the room and almost collapsed when he saw such a frail version of Alfred laying with his eyes closed on the white hospital bed covered by the white sheets and with so many tubes and needles and under his skin. He was even wearing an oxygen mask! Arthur made it to the side of the bed and fell to his knees, tears falling down his cheeks continuously. He grasped Arthur's hand in his and pressed it to his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Alfred… So sorry…" He looked at Alfred's pale face and felt more tears well up and finally spill over. He put his hand on his cheek and kept it there for a bit. He didn't feel as warm as he normally did, he was almost icy cold. Arthur choked back a sob and slightly tightened his grip on Alfred's hand. "Don't leave… You c-can't leave," He shut his eyes tightly. He knew Francis was watching and probably feeling sorry for him but he knew Francis would do the same if it were Matthew on this bed on the verge of dying. He grit his teeth and got ready to get up and leave when his eyes snapped open and widened in shock.

"Don't….Worry…." He looked up to see Alfred's hand gripping his back. He looked farhter up to see him partially smiling. "I'm the Hero…remember?" He seemed to struggle with his words and it made him have to breathe a bit harder. Arthur immediately got up and leaned over Alfred, still holding his hand, and stroked his cheek as he moved some of Alfred's hair out of his eyes.

"You idiot! You bloody idiot!!" He was crying now and could barely control his voice. Worried, Francis walked into the room and stopped dead when he saw Alfred was awake. "How can you make jokes like that, even your idiotic ones, when you're like this? You're not even supposed to talk! So shut your trap! Understand?" A few of his tears had traveled down his chin and fallen onto Alfred's neck. No matter how hard he was trying he couldn't hold back the tears. He was so happy! America would live! Alfred…

"Arthur…" He shot Alfred a glare but he simply matched it and continued to speak in his strained voice. "Ivan and I…" Arthur saw him wince but was silenced. "We were offered… to join that nation…" His need to take large breaths cut him off every now and then. "Yao was…. "Yao? Had they seen him? And what of the nation? Just before he had been about to speak his eyes closed and he fell back into his sleep.

"Alfred! Alfred?" He shouted but it did no good. Francis ran over to his side just as the door to the room was slammed shut. They looked back with wide eyes and saw a figure in a cloak.

"I told that idiot that if he spoke of that scene he would pay. Considering I almost killed them both last time… I suppose a different kind of injury shall suffice." The man in the cloak chuckled. Both Arthur and Francis removed the pistols they kept at their waists and pointed them at the man. Who did this bloody idiot think he was? Just one shot and he would die. Just one. He aimed as best he could at the man's head. "Are you really going to attempt to kill me? HA! Look where I landed those two and they are much more powerful than you currently are." Arthur's hand began to shake and he grit his teeth. Francis fired a shot and it seemed about to hit the man's head but missed by just less than an inch. He was thrown to the side and hit the wall hard.

"Francis! Fran-" He wasn't given a chance to finish nor to get over to his fallen comrade. Just as he turned around the man in the cloak got over to him and shoved him to the ground. He promptly grabbed Arthur by a fistful of hair and kicked him in the stomach. He gasped trying to fill his lungs with breath but couldn't seem to do so. The man lifted his head by his hair and sneered. He simply grit his teeth and held a steady glare.

"I know exactly how to hurt Alfred for telling." He let out a loud laugh as a twisted expression came over his face. "Francis," he dragged out his name in a playful tone "tell everyone that they'll be able to find Arthur in the abandoned warehouse by Russia's territory!" Arthur's eyes widened. He knew Francis was partially awake and would send the message but Russia's territory was so big and had so many abandoned buildings that they were almost impossible to tell one from another! It would take at least five days to try and find him! The man gave another laugh and began to drag him away. He whimpered at the pain and tried to get free when the man smacked his head using the windowsill. Everything went black just as he felt a soft wind hit his face.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

GERMANY:

It had been almost six whole days since Francis had given out the message that he and Arthur had been attacked in Ivan and Alfred's hospital room and that Arthur had been kidnapped by the one who'd put them there. H e was also the one who'd killed Gilbert… Ludwig grit his teeth at the memory of his dead brother and also of the look on Venecciano's face when he had seen and tried to console Romano. It made him mad to simply think about all of the things this country had caused. Whoever it was, it would pay. For now they had to deal with the task at hand, finding Arthur. He ran a hand through his slicked-back blonde hair causing some strands to fall in his face.

Groaning, he burst open another worn down door only to find nothing inside. Behind him he heard Matthew practically growl in frustration. He still didn't know why Matthew had been allowed on the search since he was still pretty banged up from his encounter with that country but he was intent on finding Arthur, whom he was very close to. Ludwig couldn't help but admire that so he'd allowed Matthew to come with him. They moved on and found another run-down building about 20 feet away from the last one. They were relatively close to each other which was pretty convenient for walking but a pain considering how many there were.

This door was locked as well and he got ready to burst it open as he had done the last. He lifted his leg and was about to kick the doors in when Matthew shouted. "Wait Ludwig!" He ran forward and stood in front of the door forcing Ludwig to stop his action. He stomped his raised foot on the ground and glared as Matthew placed his ear against the door and listened. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting. Why was he doing this now? They were wasting valuable time! Just as he was about to complain Matthew turned away from the door and grabbed Ludwig by the arm. "Is there another way inside? A less noisy way?" Had he hurt his head worse than everyone had originally thought? It also came as a shock to him how loudly and boldly the nation spoke.

A little late to start being loud, he thought sourly. "Why the hell are you doing this now? Why," his voice had gotten louder and Matthew shrank back in fear of him "when everyone is scared to death and worrying, do you decide to make things difficult!? Well? Tell me!" He watched as Matthew took a few steps back, fear written all over his face. He sighed and pressed his thumb and index finger to his temples and rubbed. He was getting a headache. "Look," he softened his voice and tried his best to not look as frustrated as he felt. "I know you're worried about Arthur but you have to let me do what we were told to. Alright?"

He saw Matthew nod but he was sure it was more out of fear than anything else. For a moment he pitied the nation. No matter what he said he couldn't back up any remarks he made and couldn't fight any battles he would start, at least not in his weakened state. "Ludwig, you can't kick down the door." He glared once again at Matthew and walked toward him with his scariest face.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Matthew shrank back in fear as they were just inches from each other.

"I c-can hear peo-people on the o-other side…" Germany blinked I confusion and tried to listen to affirm Canada's claim. Soon enough he heard voices. They snuck around the building and found an old and broken window. Germany went in first and was quickly followed by Canada. They were inside but now where to? They wandered the halls of the abandoned building, trying to find their way, when the voices came back into hearing range. They stopped just around the corner and peeked over. Almost immediately they spotted Cloak, as he was now referred to by them all, and someone else. Ludwig's eyes widened just as Matthew cried out I pain.

He looked back to quiet the other but saw that Matthew was holding his head, eyes shut tightly, in pain. He reached out a hand when a voice called out to them. "Why don't our guests please step out. Well, Ludwig and Matthew, we are waiting." He grit his teeth, touched Matthew's shoulder and stepped out of the corner and into plain site. He glanced over Cloak and let his eyes rest on the other one in this room, Yao. "Now, now Ludwig. There is no need to be so sour. We're all friends here aren't we?" He scowled at hearing the word.

"Where's Arthur?" He was, so far, in control of himself but he wasn't sure he liked these odds. Two versus one, that wasn't good. Hopefully, though, Matthew would follow the instructions he'd given him.

"You always get straight to the point don't you? Haha, what about Matthew? Isn't he going to join?" He simply glared at Cloak. He wouldn't give him any leverage. "Are you mad about Gilbert?" Ludwig bit his lower lip with anger. "He was actually quite easy to defeat. He boasts too much when he had absolutely no power to back it up with." Ludwig had begun to growl with anger. He clenched and unclenched his fists at his side. "You're Alfred's former friend aren't you? Well, I personally have no real need for you but maybe…" He looked at Cloak with curiosity. What could he mean? "Yao, if you wouldn't mind? I think I have another assurance on my side so Alfred will join me; and possibly even Ivan as well since he seems to be friendly with Alfred."

Ludwig took out his pistol but it was flung out of his hand by Yao's blade. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Cloak not two inches from his face now. There was pain in his stomach but he barely flinched. He would not let them win. He briefly met Yao's eyes and saw the sadness and remorse and pain in them. Was he doing this against his will? There was more pain but now in his side. He grit his teeth and took the pain. It hurt badly! It reminded him briefly of, not the physical pain but, the emotional suffering he had gone through all that time ago even though it had felt physical. He saw Cloak smile. "It seems you're a tough one. I'll have fun breaking you down."

His arms were bound behind him and he was practically dragged over to another room. Once there, China was instructed to hang him from a few dangling chains. He was reluctantly strung up and then Cloak entered. "There's nothing you can do to me! Nothing…" He glared at Cloak as he entered the room while dragging in a large, brown sack. He took the contents out of the sack and Ludwig's eyes widened again. Cloak strung up another person beside him and laughed. "A-Arthur? Arthur!" He shouted at the unmoving body beside him. Just as Arthur began to wake up with a groan, he felt a sharp sting on his chest. When he looked down, his shirt was ripped and there was blood. He looked to Cloak and saw him holding something though he was too far away to see what.

"No, Ludwig… how did you get here? No," Arthur was furious and began to yell at Cloak. "Put him down and let him go! He doesn't deserve this! He isn't involved! He-" Ludwig was left in shock when he saw Arthur be silenced by Cloak's strange weapon and was slightly scared because of the loud shriek that came from Arthur's mouth. Cloak laughed. It took only a few hits from the strange weapon before Ludwig whimpered in pain. It would take hours for Matthew to find help. By then, it might be too late…

CANADA:

Matthew had been running for so long. He was out of breath and very tired but he couldn't stop yet. He couldn't stop until he found help. Ludwig's words echoed in his head with each step he took. "Get away while I distract them. Find help if you can… if not, then, don't bother coming back! You'll just get yourself killed along with me and possibly Arthur. You don't want to cause Alfred the pain of losing both you and Arthur, do you? No go!" Matthew shut his eyes and ran faster. He didn't want to die but he didn't want to let both Arthur and Ludwig die! He opened his eyes and felt the sting of cold air as he ran. To his left he saw a group of people in front of an abandoned building. Yes, he thought joyfully, finally!

He ran toward them and managed to identify Francis and Venecciano but the rest of the people were still a blur. He was within hearing range of the group and heard one of them call out to him. "Matthew! What were you doing? You and Ludwig were supposed to meet back here half an hou- Wait, where's Ludwig?" He made it to them and immediately his legs gave out. Rather than let him fall, Francis caught him and allowed him to catch his breath. How would he say this? It didn't matter! It must have been over an hour since he'd had to leave Ludwig behind. Sucking in a huge breath he blurted it out acting much against his normal self.

"Ludwig is in trouble! We found where Cloak is and then he knew we were there so Ludwig told me to run and get help if I could so I started running but that was over an hour ago! Also we saw someone who I think is Yao but I'm not sure if it really was because he was helping Cloak first of all but also he had really short hair!" He felt Francis stoke his hair and quiet him. He hadn't realized it at the time but he'd been crying while speaking, or rather shouting. He took in a breath and wiped away his tears. He pulled away from France's arms and faced all of the countries before him. Once more he spoke abnormally to them. "Please, you have to come! I think Arthur might have been there too! And I don't want to let either of them die so please hurry!!" He had stressed the last word. Why was it that when all hell was breaking loose that he was being so brave?

Dazedly all the nations nodded and followed as he began to run back to that warehouse and back to Ludwig. "Please hold on! Please…" he whispered under his breath. He checked behind him every so often to make sure everyone was still following until they reached it. Everyone was breathing hard by the time they were in front of the warehouse. Surprisingly, Matthew saw, the lock that had been on the front door was gone and the door left open a crack. They were gone, he thought as his stomach churned with the most horrible of feelings. He was the first inside and led them through the maze of halls until they made it to the same one he and Ludwig had been standing in. Taking in a huge breath and letting it go he walked out into the open but couldn't spot anyone.

He turned round and round but found no trace of there having ever been anyone here. "What? Is this some kind of joke Matthew? If so, it's not funny." He searched wildly now. Where could Ludwig have gone? How could everything be so clean? He was sure this had been the warehouse…so why? Slight movement in the corner of the room caught his eye. Who could that…_ BANG! BANG! BANG!_ What was going on? He turned to see all of the countries staring wide eyed at him. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He looked in front of him to see Ludwig. So they weren't staring at him, they were staring at Ludwig.

He looked awful with his disheveled look and his torn and bloody clothes but at least he was alive. But he was starting at Matthew with wide, hateful eyes. Why? He started to feel unsteady on his feet and his stomach was doing little flips. He placed his hand on his stomach. Huh? That was funny… He removed his hand and was about to look at it when he collapsed to his knees and then fell fully to the ground. He couldn't get back up, no matter how hard he tried. What was going on? He finally was able to get a good look at his hand and his eyes widened. "N-no…" he whimpered softly as tears filled his eyes and ran hotly down his cheeks.

His eyes turned to Ludwig pleadingly, confusedly. "W-why?" He felt like he couldn't breathe. Now that he had seen his hand other things started to register in his brain. He lifted his now shaking hand and grabbed hold of Ludwig's leg. Ludwig barely glanced down at him and held out the thing in his hand. When had that gotten there? What was it? He watched Ludwig lift it and then… _BANG! _Ludwig dropped to the floor beside him, his body limp and lifeless. Matthew's eyes widened and he tried to get away from the dead country. He couldn't seem to get a breath and he felt weaker than ever. He placed his hand on the ground to try and lift himself and felt something wet. Ludwig's blood?

He looked down and saw that the pool of blood was near his waist and yet Ludwig lay by his feet. More tears came to his eyes as he fully realized why everyone had been staring at him earlier. He realized why there had been those three loud shots and where they'd hit. But why wasn't he in pain? Was he in shock? He didn't want to die! He had no more strength left in his body now. He fell back against the floor but with his hand tried to cover the wounds. It wasn't enough, he had three wounds and only two hands. A piece of paper? He felt it in his pants pocket, took it out and read it to himself. _Twins who were born in green, but one dies in red. Killed by a friend, so now what will happen in Alfred's head? Were you shocked by my present? I won't bother to rhyme when I tell you what I commanded of Ludwig. I said: Shoot Matthew until he's dead, the shoot your own head. Oops I guess I rhymed after all. No hard feelings, Your friend-_

Before he could read the name he knew would be on the note, even though it was drenched in his own blood, his vision darkened. He felt the last of his tears fall down his freezing face. When had it gotten cold? Just as he closed his eyes he saw Arthur smiling sadly at him, extending his arm for him to take. He smiled happily. He's alive… Beside him came Ludwig followed by Prussia and Greece. Are they all alive? I'm happy then…

FRANCE:

Francis stared wide eyed as the scene had unraveled. Neither his nor anybody else's legs had been able to move and because of it Canada and Ludwig were dead. "Matthew!!" He cried the name out and ran forward only to be pulled back by Venecciano, Japan, Spain, and Romano. The pulled him back and restrained him so he wouldn't go running out into the open.

"Francis-san," Kiku spoke politely to him "please think for a moment. We must get out of here. We need to discuss what will be done."

"He's right," Antonio chimed in "we have to think this over rather than charge in blindly. You and I and everyone knows that Ludwig would never hurt anybody and yet look at what he was forced to do to Matthew!"

"Come on already Francis," now it was Romano speaking "let's go." Francis was about to protest when Venecciano spoke up.

"I know Matthew was dear to you Francis, but we're not about to lose you too. So please, come." Reluctantly, he did as he was told and they all walked out and headed back to the hospital. His mind was still on the events that had taken place just then. Would he have no time to grieve for Matthew? He swore, right then and there as they walked, that he would avenge Matthew's life and hopefully save Arthur's. He wouldn't let Arthur die!

Once in the hospital they set up a sort of world meeting between them inside Alfred and Ivan's hospital room now that they were both awake and strong. For a while no one had spoken once they had told Alfred and Ivan what had happened starting with Arthur's disappearance. "Alright then, so who can we name as suspects?" Everyone glanced at him. As always he was trying to be strong. Trying to act the hero. Ivan was the one to speak up.

"Alfred and I can't be Cloak considering we were both almost killed by him. China was beside Cloak and was clearly not him, though that could have been an act so I wouldn't completely rule him out. Liahn has been missing for a while so I say we should consider him too though he could also be a victim. Arthur as well. No matter how much we may dislike it, he could be Cloak. Everything he's been doing could just have been an act, a little show. I really don't want to rule out any of the dead nations either, except maybe Prussia."

"Why wouldn't you rule out the dead ones?" Antonio had asked the question and it was mirrored in everyone's faces.

"Well," Ivan began his explanation. "only Prussia's body and now Canada and Germany's bodies are known to be truly dead. Greece's body was never found so that could mean he's still alive and we were simply led to believe that he is truly dead." Everyone seemed to agree with that logic. Francis swallowed hard and asked the one thing he knew everyone was thinking.

"What about amongst the rest of us? None of us can be ruled out, can we?" His voice was quiet and sad as he spoke. Although none of them wanted to believe it, the killer could be one of them. Everything quieted down once more as the weight of those words seemed to sink in.

"Alright then," Alfred called out suddenly causing everyone to face him "we'll just have to prove that none of us is the killer!" He was wearing a huge, stupid grin on his face as if it were so simple to prove none of them was the killer.

"One second though," now everybody turned to Antonio "I just realized we can't fully say that it wasn't Ivan or Alfred considering they were here alone. For all we know either one could have snuck out or struck themselves to make it look like it was someone else." Francis considered it but shook his head.

"When Arthur was taken both of them were knocked out in their beds and it was just Arthur, myself, Cloak and Yao who were left in the room." Antonio immediately looked at them both apologetically but they forgave him. Francis sighed. The atmosphere was so tense right now. Everyone looked up suddenly as they heard Kiku finally voice his own opinion on the matter.

"If what you say is true, about Yao being with Cloak, then why don't we go to his house and see. No matter what happened I know Yao would never leave his people alone." He looked sadly at Kiku. It must be hard for him to go through this and accuse the one who'd raised him of being a killer. He smiled and placed a hand on Kiku's back.

"Alright then, to Yao's house it is!" As soon as he'd said that everyone's spirits seemed to have lifted a bit and all were on their feet. Alfred and Ivan finished dressing quickly and then, along with the rest of them, they departed. Hopefully he could find Cloak there. Then he would get revenge for everything he'd been doing to them.

CHINA:

Yao sat in a rocking chair in the corner of his living room. He'd spent the entire time since they had gotten back from the warehouse cleaning up and preparing. Cloak had told him that the other countries would be coming here to ask him questions. He hoped he wouldn't mess this up! _There is too much at stake, aru. _He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. He could feel a terrible headache coming.

As he closed his eyes to try and get some rest before everyone came he swore he could see the spirits of the countries he'd helped kill. He opened his eyes wide and got up from the chair. Maybe it was best not to fall asleep. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. Those faces would probably haunt him for as long as he lived. This was all that stupid Cloak's fault! Even if they hadn't gotten along with each other at least they hadn't been murdering one another!

In anger he slammed his fist against a wood desk he had that contained all of his unfinished paperwork. He heard the back door open and close and then heard footsteps as someone approached the room. He looked up to see it was cloak. He wore an unusual scowl on his face and Yao could clearly see that in his hands were several vials of some foul looking liquid. "What's wrong, aru?" Cloak simply grit his teeth. What could he be so mad about?

"Take these five vials," he placed five on the desk and pushed them toward Yao, "they will be your leverage. You are to toss one to each country. If you miss you have four more to use." He looked at Cloak in confusion. What could the liquid inside the vials be? He grabbed one and sniffed it. It had no odor. "They're poison, that is what you're wondering about right?" He looked up as Cloak smirked. He wanted him to poison the other countries? But they…..

There were three knocks on his front door and both of them turned to face that direction. The others were here. He took in a deep breath and walked over to the door. He grasped the handle and let go of that same breath. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by the point of a sword at his throat. His eyes widened and he identified Kiku as the one doing this. He tried to lower the sword with his hand but it only made Kiku almost thrust it through his neck. Now all of them were taking out their weapons.

Alfred had two small pistols, Kiku had his sword, Francis had a hand gun, Venecciano and Romano held a gun and sword, Spain also had a pistol, and Russia at the back seemed to be carrying a sniper's weapon. Yao grit his teeth as he saw this. They were here to kill him. He could feel Cloak's presence behind him and knew that he had come prepared for this, he had known. Yao felt his blood drain from his face.

They weren't even going to give him a chance to explain why he had done what he did! He regretted each and every single thing he had done but they weren't even going to let him defend himself! They were just going to kill him! Even Kiku, his family, wanted him dead. "Yao," it was Kiku who spoke for them all, "you will pay for all the lives you have wasted!" He watched as the sword was lifted into the air and then brought down. He shut his eyes tightly, awaiting the fatal blow. This would surely be a fitting end, being killed by the one you had most wished to protect.

_BANG!_ His eyes snapped open as he heard the horrible and familiar sound of someone having pulled the trigger on a gun. Everyone's eyes were wide but none so much as Kiku's. Yao spun around to find Cloak had been the one to shoot. He turned back around just in time to see Kiku clumsily cover his wound and then fall to the floor. "KIKU!! No, not Kiku, aru!!" He felt tears pool into his eyes and fall down his cheeks. He felt his two swords in his hands probably put there by Cloak. He grasped them tightly as his sadness turned to anger and then as the anger worsened. He felt Cloak right behind him as he whispered into his ear.

"Yao, you know whose fault it is that Kiku is dead. I may have pulled the trigger but they are the ones who provoked it of me. If not for them Kiku would still be alive. You can accuse me all you want but it will still be their fault." His mind had not even processed the words spoken by Cloak. His anger was boiling and he didn't bother to think before charging forward and yelling. Kiku was dead….Kiku wouldn't come back…. It was their fault… He would kill them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

:

Romano just barely managed to block one of Yao's attacks and was sent spinning to the ground. Why had Yao gone insane when Kiku was killed? Hadn't he been the one killing the countries? So why would this make him go crazy? "Alfred watch out!" He watched with wide eyes as Yao's blade came inches from Alfred's neck but was blocked by Russia and his rifle. He sighed with relief and then made his way over to his brother who was helping out the wounded Francis.

He crept up and tried to get Cloak from behind but ultimately failed as the enemy dodged and jumped into a fight with Spain. "Venecciano, what's the matter with him?" Venecciano shook his head. Why was Francis taking now as a good time to rest? "Come on idiot! Get up! We're still fighting here!" France hadn't seemed to hear him but before he could yell again Venecciano stopped him.

"No, I think he might be hurt. Help me keep him safe." Reluctantly Romano agreed to help his brother protect the country. At least there were only two enemies. He grit his teeth seeing the others fighting and yet here he was stuck protecting France and being useless! He wanted to fight! There was a rustling noise behind the brothers and they turned to see Francis getting up. "Are you okay France," Venecciano asked in his usual worried tone, "because you look sick." Without a word Francis got to his feet and staggered forward a bit.

Taking a good look at his face Romano could see the country's pale face and his cloudy eyes and even how his cheeks seemed to be flushed from fever. He opened his mouth to tell Francis to sit but was stopped as Francis raised the gun in his left hand, clasped his right hand over it, aimed it and fired. He was left wide-eyed as the bullet grazed his cheek leaving a trail of blood. Why was Francis shooting at him? What-

Instinctively Romano pushed his brother out of the way as France pulled a hidden dagger out of his clothes and charged at Venecciano. Thankfully the dagger's point missed both of them though it ripped Romano's clothing a bit near his waist. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He noticed as Francis rose his gun once more pointing it at him. He froze. His body wouldn't move. _Come on dammit! MOVE! _The thoughts didn't seem to reach his legs in time as he heard the loud BANG as the trigger of the gun was pulled.

He heard two faint shouts of his name and then felt himself fall to the ground. He stayed still for a bit giving himself a mental check. He could feel all of his body parts, he was still thinking, his heart was still beating, and he had no pain anywhere. He hadn't been hit by the bullet… but who had knocked him over? As he wondered that he peeked open one eye to see Spain crouched over him as if protecting him. His face flushed slightly and he, for some reason, felt his heart race as he saw Antonio's cocky smile plastered on his face. His heart raced faster now, but for a different reason, as he saw Francis approaching them both gun held out with his finger on the trigger and the dagger ready in his other hand. Antonio got up as he looked to the side and also saw Francis approaching. He pushed Romano slightly behind him and held up his pistol, aiming it at Francis reluctantly.

Venecciano joined him though he as well had his gun ready to use. Why had he gotten stuck wielding a sword? Romano glared intently at Francis but spun around swiftly when he heard Cloak's voice cal out in barely a whisper. "Kill them Francis, kill them and I can bring back Matthew and Arthur." He looked back to Francis and saw how his eyes' color had changed to become slightly darker than normal but also how they were cloudy, as if he were under a spell.

"Francis stop! You know he's lying! Com on you idiot! You bastard, you know he's lying! If you pull that trigger I will f- " He stopped dead in the middle of his cursing as Francis stopped and his eyes started to return to normal but only for a moment.

FRANCE:

Francis stood there blinking and holding the gun, aiming it at Antonio, Romano and Venecciano. What was he doing? These people were his comrades! He would never think of hurting them! His mind returned to him the memory of only minutes before when he'd been fighting Cloak. The villain had come just inches from his face and then shoved some kind of clear liquid down his throat. That had been when Venecciano had come and also when he'd started to feel strange.

A shudder ran through his body and he started to feel strange and sick again. This entire battle felt miles and miles away. Non! He couldn't let his mind wander or escape! He might hurt them if he does…. The possibility of him ever being able to hurt his friends tortured him. But the effects were coming back. His eyesight blurred and his consciousness faded. Only a bit remained to let him watch the acts he was about to commit.

As if he were a far off spectator he watched as his body moved forward once more in that trance like state. Romano still yelled at him now cursing with such vulgar vocabulary, Venecciano still hid slightly behind his brother but with his pistol aimed at him, and Antonio stood at the front protectively with his pistol ready and his finger almost squeezing the trigger. _Oui,_ he begged in his mind, _pull it! I don't want to hurt mes amis! Pour quoi Antonio? Why don't you pull it already? _

His body came into very, dangerously close range of the three and his finger started to squeeze the trigger. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Five shots rang out but Francis wasn't sure who'd shot what. He was suddenly back in his own body and felt as heavy as lead. He knew the spell of that liquid was coming back and he would try to hurt them again. "Antonio, pull th…" He could barely finish his words when he saw Antonio staring wide eyed at him. He saw The three holes in Antonio's chest and all the blood coming from them. "Non!" he cried out as Antonio fell to the ground and Romano caught him, sobbing. "Il est mort…"

Before he had any time to apologize about anything he felt the spell try to take over again. No, he would not kill anymore of his friends! He would stop himself no matter what! He staggered over to Venecciano, grabbed the Italian by his shoulders, and made him stand. Without saying a word he grabbed the hand that grasped Venecciano's gun and held it up to his own forehead. Venecciano's eyes widened but Francis stared seriously back at him. "Kill me." Venecciano shook his head rapidly. "Do it! Or I shall end up killing all of you!" His voice was pleading now. He was desperate. The spell was moments from taking over.

"Venecciano, do it for your brother…. Tu veux le faire pour Romano. Please! I don't want to…" Venecciano looked at him sadly as he pressed the pistol against his forehead and gently curled Venecciano's finger over the trigger. "Do it…" He watched as Venecciano shut his eyes tightly and as tears streamed down them. He felt horrible for making Venecciano the one to do this. But there was no other way. At least he was doing it for a noble cause. Maybe that would be suffice to atone for the sin he had committed against Antonio. He shut his eyes and smiled as he hear the clicking sound the gun made as Venecciano cocked it and began to pull. _Merci, Venecciano…. Et, au revoir!_

CLOAK:

Cloak smiled, satisfied that two countries were out of his way and a third was about to join them. His sword once again clashed with Russia's rifle. He was a pretty good fighter but he was already half dead. He would also get no help from America since he was busy with China. Slashing and hacking at Russia's weapon, he was barely breaking a sweat. The fight would soon be over.

He heard a distant sound but dismissed it. His main focus was killing Ivan. Again their weapons clashed but this time Cloak staggered backward as someone latched onto his back. He spun around angrily and cut the person with his sword across the waist. "Insolent fool! You thought you could surprise me?" He was fed up with this battle and wanted it done with. He pulled his sword over his head and sent it down with enough force to pierce the person's chest all the way through.

Smiling wickedly and sadistically he wrenched the blade sideways causing the still living country to cry out in immense pain. He kept on turning the blade until he'd made three revolutions inside the wound and the person was barely even conscious. He pulled the blade from the body and laughed. From behind Ivan tried to attack as he shouted a war cry in his native tongue but Cloak slashed his arm taking care of him for the moment. He, once again, stared down at the one whose life would soon end because of the severe amount of blood loss. In his peripheral vision he saw someone running forward who was covered in blood spatter. "So you've come back from killing Francis, but it seems you're a little late. You're brother is already done having all of his fun!" He laughed at Venecciano's look of horror as he saw his older brother lying there and bleeding to death. "I'm afraid he's too far gone to save now. Would you like a turn? I can kill you the same way I did him if you like."

He watched as Venecciano grit his teeth but didn't charge at him. Why? He turned behind him only to see the bayonet part of Russia's rifle come into contact with his face. Screaming, he fell to the floor and the hood of his cloak fell away from his face. Growling he got back up to his feet and charged at Russia. Now that his identity was revealed he could use anything as a weapon. He saw Russia stagger back slightly, surprised at seeing who it was that had been behind it all. "Yes, it was me," he spoke loudly as his sword clashed with Ivan's rifle and he backed Ivan against the outer wall of China's house, "though, I can't really say it was me. You know how some of the common folk get certain diseases in their minds? Well," he chuckled, "I have one. It's one where I have multiple personalities, in fact most of my people have it since it seems to be a side effect of our 'condition', but unfortunately for you I have a side of me that loves to murder. Though the side you call 'Liahn' really has no clue my personality, his other one, even exists. So if you kill me you're going to end up killing an innocent child. Think you can live with that?"

He watched as Russia's entire attitude seemed to change and his muscles relaxed. Taking the chance Liahn brought his blade up and then down as he slashed sideways and cut through Ivan's throat. Ivan's eyes widened and then rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed. Not as much suffering as he had liked but it still felt very good to see that look on his face. He heard a few faint cries of "Ivan" as the huge country fell. He smiled and turned to go finish off the one other country he needed to take care of.

AMERICA:

Yao and Alfred had stopped fighting as soon as Cloak had been revealed to be Liahn. Both stood wide-eyed as Ivan fell and as Liahn approached Venecciano to kill him. "No," muttered Alfred and Yao echoed the word. They looked at each other and Alfred saw the remorse and sadness on Yao's face. He regretted every single thing he'd done since joining forces with Liahn.

"I'm sorry Alfred. He threatened to kill everyone…and despite it all… he"

"Don't worry about it! But I'm sure everyone will forgive you if you help me take this guy down." He gave Yao his Hero smile which then cause a small grin and nod from Yao. At least they were back to being on the same side. Alfred gripped his two pistols tighter and Yao the handles of his swords as they prepared to fight. This would be it. The winner of this battle would win. But now it was three against one, and all three were determined to avenge their friends.

Alfred and Yao charged forward and split up to surround Liahn on all sides. Immediately knowing the plan, Venecciano held up his gun and pointed it at Liahn just as he did with his pistols and Yao with his swords. Liahn growled and Alfred smiled. "You're out numbered. Just give up." Liahn laughed and a playful look came into his eyes.

"You really think you have me beat? You especially, Alfred, should know that numbers don't matter when it comes to a fight." He watched wide eyed as Liahn jumped high into the air and landed behind him. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees as Liahn slashed his back with his sword. _Damn._ Venecciano pulled the trigger of his gun a few times but Liahn dodged the bullets and then cut Venecciano from the tip of his right shoulder down to his stomach. He then continued to Yao who managed to dodge a few before he was struck down as well.

Alfred was in so much pain but he managed to get to his knees and urged Venecciano to do the same. He jerked his head toward Liahn, who had his back turned to them, and then down at the pistols in his hands. Venecciano understood and he raised his two pistols while Venecciano rose his gun. They aimed right at Liahn's back as he started to cut Yao and kill him slowly. Gritting his teeth, he fired both pistols and Venecciano did the same barely two seconds after him.

Liahn spun around, startle, and all three bullets entered his chest and stomach. Alfred grinned as he saw Liahn fall to his knees. "Yao! Finish him!" He saw Yao get up with some struggle but then cry out as he brought both blades down. "NO!" He shouted as soon as the blades were blocked and Liahn stood back up. He heard another gunshot just as Liahn sent his blade through China's shoulder. He looked to Venecciano where he saw the Italian holding the smoking gun that was now shaking in his hands.

Panting, the three sat in the red stained snow staring at the body of their former enemy, Liahn. Alfred looked up and saw new snow starting to fall from the sky but felt his cheeks get hot and felt something stinging in the corners of his eyes. He looked back down to see that Yao, tears streaming down his face, had gotten the gun from Venecciano's hands. Venecciano was pounding the ground weakly and sobbing. He heard a hiccupping sound but didn't know where it came from. The hiccupping soon turned to loud sobs and Alfred wiped his eyes as the tears that had been pooling there finally fell. He was crying…

It was over, it was done. They had won and now the rest of the people and they were safe. But they had lost everything and everyone. All of them were gone and only he, Yao and Venecciano remained. Even their bosses had been killed by Liahn's people while they had been fighting. They had nothing. They had to start from scratch now. Alfred looked up and saw through his tear filled eyes that the new snow had started to cover the battle scarred land and the broken and bleeding bodies of their comrades. "Yao… Venecciano…" he said softly.

"Alfred…. Yao…" called out Venecciano in that same soft voice as he looked up with his agonized face.

"Venecciano….Alfred…" Finally Yao spoke their names and looked up. They stared at each other for a bit, tears still falling, until a small smile broke out across Alfred's face. Venecciano and then Yao as well gave tentative smiles as Alfred spoke.

"We may have lost everyone…"

"But we defeated Liahn…." Venecciano supplied when Alfred's voice broke and then stopped when his did as well.

"We're alone…. Though not completely." Yao finished aloud. _This will be a three country world now… I'm going to miss everyone…. _There had been no need for any to speak the words aloud since it was clear all three had the same thoughts. A soft breeze blew through the land and ruffled their hair. On the breeze each of them swore they heard the soft giggles of their former friends.


End file.
